Más allá del destino
by Hopeful girl
Summary: Lukas es el primer hijo y heredero de la familia Bondevik. Una serie de atentados contra su familia hacen que sus guardaespaldas lo lleven a una isla secreta, donde conocerá a alguien que cambiará su vida... Rated M porque aparece de vez en cuando lenguaje para adultos y escenitas.
1. Celebración de cumpleaños

Aish, mi primer fic por capítulos 333 Está dedicado a María-kouhai como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. Espero que a todos os guste mucho, tanto como a mí.

Como se suele decir, "Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al autor (y maravilloso hombre) Hidekaz Himaruya". Ahora, inicien el fic y dejen reviews si quieren, y todo eso. ¡Adelante~!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Celebración de cumpleaños.**

Lukas Bondevik era el hijo mayor de los Bondevik, una de las familias más adineradas de Noruega. Vivía en Oslo, junto su hermano menor, Emil, y sus padres, en una gran mansión. Todo en su casa transcurría ese día con cierta emoción, ya que ese día era importante para la familia Bondevik: Lukas se convertiría en el propietario de la empresa de los Bondevik, además, era su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, la edad establecida para que Lukas fuera la cabeza de la empresa. Habían pensado que se celebrara su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños en el yate de la familia, al que se habían invitado cientos de personas, de las cuales Lukas no conocía a ninguna. Todos estaban emocionados por ese día, excepto una, y era Lukas. Él ni siquiera quería celebrar su cumpleaños, ya que todo ese mundo le parecía muy artificial y superficial, y él sólo quería viajar, conocer gente que no tuviera que ver con la economía de su país ni novias de compromiso.

Lukas se estaba vistiendo, y cuando terminó, oyó que llamaban a su puerta. Era su hermano, Emil.

-¿Estás listo?- dijo Emil, con cierta emoción.

-Sí- dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo- ahora voy.

-¿Te ocurre algo Lukas? ¿No estás contento de que sea tu cumpleaños?

-Sí, sí, estoy contento. No te preocupes. Vamos.

Lukas siguió a su hermano, y, junto a sus padres, se montaron en la limusina que los llevaría al yate. Lukas iba pensando…

"Solo será un día más. Luego me haré presidente de la empresa, haré todo lo que tenga que hacer y ya está… Pero… ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Yo pensaba que mi vida sería más emocionante… Va a ser que no" y suspiró.

Habían llegado. Cientos y cientos de personas subían al yate mientras hablaban, y sonreían. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor conocía allí a alguien interesante… Eso era una probabilidad entre un millón. Subió al yate junto a los demás. Todos se acercaban a saludarlo, y él, de la manera más amable que podía, les daba las gracias por ir, de una manera ciertamente hipócrita. Entonces, vio a sus padres, los cuales estaban hablando, y vio que uno de los guardaespaldas de su padre se acercaba y decía que ya habían llegado todos los invitados, y su padre ordenó que zarparan.

Lukas se fue a sentar dónde los camareros le dijeron, y todas las personas intentaban entablar conversaciones con él, pero este no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. La celebración fue larga y tortuosa: Todos cantando el cumpleaños feliz, un discurso de su padre porque estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, diversas chicas intentando ligar con él, muchos regalos para él y más convencionalismos.

Lukas se sentía vacío, en todos sus 22 años de vida, no había conocido a nadie que mereciera la pena. Y todo le empezaba a aburrir. Quería que su vida fuese más emocionante, y no un aburrido tramo dibujado por sus padres. Quería vivir aventuras, conocer gente interesante, pero no lo consiguió. Lo que no sabía es lo que pasaría en ese barco…


	2. Atentado

**Capítulo 2: Atentado.**

Lukas se encontraba apoyado en la mesa de los regalos. Hace varios años se habría emocionado por haber recibido tantos regalos, pero esa vez no, porque ni siquiera era la gente de la que los recibía. De repente, cuando menos se lo esperaba la gente, el barco tambaleó. Nadie entendía lo que ocurría.

Una voz se expandió por todo el salón:

-¡ Que nadie se mueva! ¡Dejen todos el móvil o demás dispositivos móviles que lleven encima en el suelo o de lo contrario alguien del salón morirá!

El terror se expandió por toda la sala, unas personas gritaban, otras lloraban, otras temblaban, pero solo una persona mantuvo la calma: Lukas. Sinceramente, le daba igual si moría en ese atentado, porque, ¿Si su vida seguiría siendo igual de aburrida, para qué seguir viviéndola?

-Ahora, vayan uno por uno hacia la puerta y dejen los bolsos y las carteras. En caso de que alguien haga un movimiento extraño, me encargaré de volarle los sesos.

Los guardaespaldas de los Bondevik, Berwald y Tino, se dieron cuenta que solo podían verlo por una parte, y era por la rejilla de ventilación. Y recordaron cuál era la promesa que hicieron a los Bondevik: en caso de atentado en esa fiesta de cumpleaños, proteger a Lukas y Emil arriesgando sus vidas si era necesario. Berwald intercambió una mirada con Tino, y Tino se la devolvió. Ambos sabían perfectamente que un terrorista iba en el barco, y sabían también en el embrollo en el que se habían metido. Necesitaban, sin arriesgar sus vidas, salvar la vida de los hijos de los Bondevik. Lo harían por el niño al que cuidaban, Peter, y cuando terminara toda esa pesadilla, se irían a vivir a Suecia, donde la pareja de guardaespaldas viviría con su hijo, por decirlo de algún modo, una vida normal y corriente y serían felices todos juntos. Tino se acercó a Berwald y le deseó suerte, y fue al lado de Lukas, el cual se encontraba cerca a él.

-Lukas, cuando yo te diga, sígueme- dijo susurrándole.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- y lo abrazó. En ese abrazo aprovechó para colocarle un antibalas y meterle una pistola en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta- y abrígate, que te resfrías muy rápido- dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Tino volvió al lado de Berwald. Todo el mundo ignoraba a los guardaespaldas, estaban más interesados en intentar proteger sus vidas, y se dieron un abrazo.

-Tenemos que hacer que Lukas y Emil salgan de aquí lo antes posible. ¿Emil va armado y con antibalas?

-Sí, yo mismo le obligué a ponérselo- dijo Berwald.

-Eso me hace sentirme celoso- dijo Tino- pero sé que me compensarás si salimos vivos de esta ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto- dijo Berwald con una leve sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Tino se alegrara. Entonces, Tino se echó a un lado, y cuando vio que le tocaban a él y a Lukas dejar sus cosas en la puerta, aprovechó para darle una patada a esta, y dio dos tiros. Berwald se dio cuenta de que desde la reja de ventilación un francotirador iba a disparar dos balas, lo que hizo que corriera, tirara al suelo a su Berwald y a Lukas y las balas no les dieran a ninguna persona. Entonces, aprovechó para disparar, y dio en el blanco. Berwald y Tino tiraron de Lukas y le dieron un grito a Emil para que corriera. Los agarró de las muñecas y salieron corriendo. Todo el mundo intentó salir, pero más francotiradores aparecieron y dispararon a las personas. Diversos hombres iban tras los guardaespaldas y los jóvenes Bondevik, pero estos eran más rápidos, por lo que no los pillaron. Los llevaron a la zona de las barcas y se montaron en una, y se pusieron a remar. Tino se encargaba de vigilar la retaguardia en la barca por si intentaban dispararles, y sacó la escopeta que llevaba escondida en la pierna derecha, y se puso en la parte trasera de la barca. Berwald iba remando, y Lukas y Emil, se abrazaban el uno al otro. De mientras, en el barco, se dieron cuenta de que el heredero de la empresa había huido, lo que frustró los planes del cabecilla de la operación, y decidió volar el barco. Todos los ocupantes del barco murieron, a excepción del cabecilla, que se las ingenió para huir. Seguiría buscando al condenado niño, lo haría por su hijo, Mathias, para vengar su muerte…


	3. Llegada a la isla

**Capítulo 3: Llegada a la isla.**

Los cuatro viajantes del barco llegaron a una isla, la cual era muy hermosa. Las aguas eran cristalinas, y parecía un paraíso. Bajaron.

-Lukas, siento tener que decirte esto, pero vas a tener que quedarte aquí sólo- dijo Tino.

-Pero, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué solo yo? ¿La vida de Emil no corre peligro?

-No, él no es conocido por la banda, pero tú sí. Ya sabemos quién y por qué ha intentado asesinarte. Emil aún no vivía cuando ocurrió- explicó Tino- pero te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, volveremos a por ti y te rescataremos de esta isla. Aquí tienes un mapa y síguelo, encontrarás una casa con todo para sobrevivir de por vida. Bueno, debemos irnos. Espero que te las puedas apañar, y no abras la puerta a menos que oigas "Noruega es libre"

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego- y se puso a andar hasta la que sería su casa hasta que volvieran a recogerle. En ese momento, aunque no debiera, estaba más feliz que nunca, quizás viviría alguna aventura. Llegó a la casa, una mansión, la cual era hermosa, y le pareció un sueño- No… puede… ser. Esto debe ser un sueño. Debería entrar- y entró. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando oyó música rock puesta, y vio a un chico rubio tocando la guitarra en el aire. Y vio que unos fríos ojos azules le miraban

-¡Ahhh! Maldita sea… Perdón, perdón. Sé que esto es allanamiento de morada y todo eso pero… un momento, esta casa era mía. ENTONCES ERES TÚ EL QUE ESTÁ REALIZANDO ALLANAMIENTO DE MORADA.

-¿Y este imbécil es…?- Dijo para sí mismo. Luego, tras una pausa, le habló- Lo siento, se equivoca, acabo de llegar aquí porque me han traído, y me dijeron mis guardaes… mis padres que esta era nuestra nueva casa.

-Mierda, me han descubierto- dijo susurrando. Luego, alzó la voz- está bien, pero por favor no me eche. Llevo aquí viviendo 14 años, y no tengo a donde ir. Por favor, se lo suplico.

-Pero… ¡Ah, maldita sea! Está bien. Pero como intentes algo extraño, no dudes que te mataré- dijo con una fría mirada- por cierto, ¿Y tú eres…?

-Eres mi salvador. Eres hermoso. Tienes que ser un ángel ¿Verdad? Dime que eres un ángel- Lukas, se sonrojó por los comentarios e intentó parecer un poco enfurecido.

-Idiota, no soy ningún ángel, soy un chico normal y corriente. Te pregunto por tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Mathias Kǿhler. Soy un náufrago que llegó aquí hace 14 años, y me perdí aquí. Tengo 23 años, perdona por haberme colado en esta casa, pero necesitaba vivir en algún lugar.

-Me suena de algo ese nombre ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

-Tiene que ser un sueño ¿Has salido de un sueño, verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lukas, Lukas Bondevik.

-No sé porqué, pero me da la sensación de haber oído ese nombre antes… Bah, tonterías. Te enseñaré la casa.

Lukas, cada vez que le iba enseñando Mathias la casa, iba quedando más asombrado. Él, pese a haber vivido en una mansión en Oslo, no pensaba que una casa podía ser construida en medio de un bosque que estaba dentro de una playa. Mathias le hablaba como si le conociera de toda la vida, pero él, al principio, se mostraba frío, como solía hacer. Pero, para ser sincero, era la primera vez que alguien se le hacía tan interesante, aunque le pareciera que estaba loco. Se hicieron el reparto de las tareas. Lukas, que no sabía hacer mucho, ya que él había vivido en una mansión con criados y criadas, no sabía qué escoger, y Mathias le dijo que no se preocupara si no lo sabía hacer, que ya aprendería poco a poco.

Aunque le pareciera raro, ese día se le había pasado muy rápido, y se fue a sentar en el salón a ver la televisión, que, aunque le pareció extraño, había línea, cómo se nota que sus padres se habían preocupado por su seguridad. Pero, antes de que se fuera a sentar, Mathias lo agarró del brazo y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir:

-Vamos a bailar- dijo sonrientemente.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? En mi vida he bailado, no pienso bailar ahora.

-Pues entonces debes ser muy torpe… Pero tú tranquilo, yo te enseño. Cuando era pequeño me enseñaron, y además este es el baile de "Somos compis de piso" ¿O no? Vamos- y no le dio tiempo, puesto que ya lo agarró como si se pusieran a bailar vals… Pero fue una mezcla de varios bailes.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué estamos bailando? No, esa no es la pregunta… La pregunta es ¿Por qué narices estamos bailando?

-Porque bailar es divertido. Y así se conoce a la gente. Como buenos amigos que seremos, cada día te contaré una anécdota, pero tú me tienes que contar a mí una, ¿Eh?

-Emm… no- dijo con cara inexpresiva Lukas.

-¿PERO POR QUÉ NO?- Dijo melodramáticamente- Yo quería que fuéramos amigos…- y fingió que lloraba.

-Una pregunta.

-Dime- dijo mientras volvía a mirar de manera sonriente.

-¿Tu estupidez se pega? ¿O es que eres así de siempre?

Mathias se quedó a cuadros, y se puso en su rincón emo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo? Yo no he tratado mal a Lukas ¿O sí?- se acercó a Lukas y se puso de rodillas- Si te he hecho algún mal, perdóname.

-Definitivamente, lo tuyo es grave. Por favor, levántate- y Lukas lo miró con seriedad. Suspiró y prosiguió- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Quiéreme- y entonces el corazón de Lukas latió de repente intensamente.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso?

-No sé, es que en las películas que mi madre veía cuando yo era pequeño cada vez que había dos personas hablando así y una persona le decía a la otra "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" otra le contestaba "Quiéreme" ¿Eso no hacen los amigos?- dijo Mathias.

-Mathias… A partir de ahora te quedan totalmente prohibidas ver películas de ese tipo. Y menos aún si vienen "Comedia romántica" o "Amor". Y si viene "XXX" las tienes prohibidas sí o sí.

-Pero… ¿Qué es el XXX?

Definitivamente, Mathias era imbécil. Lukas enrojeció y se quedó en shock.

-Pues… pues… ¿Pero a ti qué es lo que te enseñaban de pequeño, maldito idiota?

-No mucho, porque cuando era pequeño… yo… llegué a esta isla. Había mucho oleaje, y entonces el barco en el que iba se movió, y había botes, pero todo cayó y yo… llegué aquí.

-¿NAUFRAGASTE A ESTA ISLA?

-Sí, podría decirse que sí. Al menos tengo un recuerdo bueno de ese barco.

Lukas se sentía estúpido por tener ganas de preguntarle…

-¿Cuál?

-Conocí a una persona encantadora. Era hermosa. Era… Era como un ángel. Solo que era una persona poco habladora y siempre que le decía algo, me miraba con cara de asco.

-Tiene que estar bien poder conocer a alguien interesante- luego, Lukas se maldijo a sí mismo por soltar un comentario tan estúpido. Maldita sea, ese chico hacía que tuvieras demasiadas confianzas con él.

-Te noto tristeza en los ojos ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mathias. Lukas pensó "Que no sepa qué es el XXX y que se dé cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

-Tonterías…

-Me da a mí que te pasa algo- dijo Mathias seriamente- ¿Te pasa algo?- y tras esto le colocó las manos en los brazos de Lukas, los cuales estaban cruzados.

El corazón de Lukas se aceleró un poco, pero solo un poco. Es como si… latiera. Tal vez sería porque nunca había tenido tanto contacto con alguien al que conocía. Es como si su forma de ser lo hipnotizara… "Tonterías"- pensó Lukas- "Simplemente es alguien extraño y raro comparado con la gente a la que conozco", y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, notó la mirada de Mathias en la suya, y sintió como si estuviera muy cansado de repente.

-Necesito descansar, ha sido un día muy intenso- y bostezó- ¿Dónde estaba mi habitación?

-Sígueme- y tras esto, Mathias le sonrió y le cogió el brazo para llevarlo a su habitación. Cuando llegó, quedó maravillado, porque, para ser una casa en una isla perdida de la mano de Dios, y viviendo ahí un chico que estaba un poco… loco, pero que, para estarlo, cuidaba muy bien la casa. Entró, y había una gran cama, con una puerta, que cuando la abrió tenía toda la ropa que una persona podía desear, y un escritorio y un portátil.

-Y esta es tu habitación, te dejo que te pongas el pijama y descanses. Adiós.

-Hasta mañana- Y se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir.


	4. Convivencia

**Capítulo 4: Convivencia.**

Pasó la noche, y dio lugar a la mañana. Mathias zarandeó un poco a Lukas, pero su torrentosa voz lo despertó.

-¡Despierta… Despierta!- dijo Mathias sonriente como siempre- es la hora de desayunar.

-Um… ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Lukas mirando a todos lados.

-Son las 10 de la mañana.

-Llego tarde a clases… pero qué digo, si ya no voy a clases- dijo mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza.

-No te golpees. No está bien. ¿Y si te haces daño?- dijo Mathias con total preocupación.

-Tranquilo, no me quedaría tonto como tú- dijo con una mirada asesina a Mathias.

-Eres malo conmigo, ¡jum!- dijo Mathias mientras hacía un puchero. Con este gesto, Lukas sonrió levemente, pero Mathias lo notó-¡Eh! Puedes sonreír- y Lukas se quedó sorprendido por sus actos reflejos, y luego volvió a la realidad y contestó.

-Claro imbécil ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo?

-Es que siempre veía a la gente sonreír cuando era niño, pero tú no sonríes.

-Simplemente sonrío cuando tengo motivos. Estar sonriendo siempre es molesto, como tú.

-Jolines, y yo que te había preparado el desayuno- y la barriga de Mathias rugió.

-¿Has comido?

-No… es que quería que comieras tú primero, por si te desmayabas o algo por la falta de fuerzas.

-Entonces si quieres… podemos comer ambos de mi desayuno, yo tampoco es que tenga mucha hambre.

Y Mathias se sentó en el otro lado de la cama de Lukas, y pusieron la bandeja en medio de los dos. El desayuno constaba de dos croissants con mermelada, galletas y leche. Ambos se pusieron a comer.

-Está muy bueno…

-Gracias. Me alegro de que te gusten. Por cierto, ¿Qué te parece si salimos por la isla a dar una vuelta? Es para que veas cómo es más o menos ¿Vale?

Lukas se acordó de lo que le dijo Tino "No salgas de la casa ni abras a nadie a menos que digamos "Noruega es libre", no queremos que te rapten"- No… prefiero no salir.

-¿Te da miedo? Tranquilo, si estás asustado… ¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ!

-No es eso… Simplemente no puedo… Mis padres me dijeron que no saliera de aquí una vez llegara a esta casa.

-Es decir, que eres como una princesa cautiva…

-¡Imbécil! Yo no soy una princesa, soy un hombre.

-Vale… ¿Entonces eres un princeso?

-No, no soy ni princesa ni princeso. Soy Lukas, encantado.

-Una pregunta ¿Tú no eres danés, verdad? Es que, pese a que hablas muy bien danés, es como si tuvieras otro acento… Pero tienes que ser de Escandinavia.

-Soy de Noruega.

-Lo sabía…

-Si lo sabías, ¿Para qué preguntas?

-Para ver si estaba en lo cierto. Sinceramente, echo de menos volver a mi casa e incluso estudiar… Yo intenté retomar los estudios, pero no podía. No era un estudiante muy bueno, pero quiero volver a retomarlos.

Lukas se lo pensó un momento, pero tras un rato pensándolo, lo dijo: "Yo he estudiado empresariales, y sacaba muy buenas notas siempre, si quieres, puedo ayudarte".

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?- dijo Mathias emocionado- Gracias- y entonces, de forma instintiva, le saltó encima y le dio un abrazo.

-No… me… abraces- dijo intentando Lukas separarse de Mathias.

-Yo… lo siento. Es que tenía que abrazar a alguien… ¡NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR!-Dijo Mathias sonrojado.

-Más te vale- dijo Lukas con una mirada asesina… Pero… en realidad, estaba dudando si le gustaba o no, porque para él, era su primer abrazo. Entonces, se levantó y se fue al vestuario.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Quiero ponerme otra ropa que no sea el pijama, así que o sales de mi habitación o te tapas los ojos.

-Está bien, sal cuando termines.

Y así fueron los dos primeros meses, y se fueron volviendo ¿Amigos?


	5. ¿Amigos?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Amigos?**

-Lukas… Creo que va siendo hora de que, como somos tan amigos, de ponernos apodos.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Se me ha ocurrido uno perfecto para ti- diciendo con una risita Lukas.

-¿Cuál, cuál?- Preguntó entusiasmado Mathias "¿Me habrá puesto Maty, Mat, rey nórdico…?"

-Imbécil profundo. A mí ni se te ocurra ponerme apodo.

-Pero… ¿Lucy?

-¡Idiota, eso es nombre de tía!

-¿Luke?

-No soy ni el ayudante del profesor Layton ni el de Star Wars- Sí, una de las salas de la casa que había era de videojuegos, y estaban todos los de la saga de Profesor Layton, lo que le sirvió para que Mathias aprendiera razonamiento lógico y matemáticas, entre otras cosas. Y porque le entusiasmaba al danés. Además, Lukas le enseñó inglés, matemáticas y literatura nórdica, además de geografía e historia. Aunque le pareciera estúpido, en verdad era un chico muy aplicado para esas asignaturas, y aprendía muy rápido, es más, iba adelantado al temario. ¿Y si había sido inteligente y todo antes de naufragar?

-Lukas… Muchas gracias por ayudarme- y sonrió como él solo sabía. Esa sonrisa, que, aunque siempre estaba sonriendo, le pareció aquella vez especial. Y tras varios años sin sonreír, una pequeña sonrisa salió en sus labios.

-No puedo creerlo ¡Has sonreído!- Mathias estaba sorprendido, y estaba emocionado- ¿Podrías sonreír otra vez?

-¿Qué dices? Yo no he sonreído, lo habrás imaginado- pero sabía perfectamente que había sonreído, y había sido un descuido, él no debía sonreír. Nunca sonrió, y no lo haría solo porque un chico le hubiera sonreído.

Terminaron de hacer los deberes que Lukas le había mandado Mathias. Y luego se fueron a ver la tele.

-Me acabo de acordar, tengo que limpiar mi vestuario.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, pero después ven a ayudarme con el mío.

-Un momento… ¿Tienes ropa aquí?

-Sí, ¿Por?

-Es extraño, que tú naufragaras y que tengas ropa aquí.

-No es extraño, porque cuando yo llegué, primero me perdí en la isla, después encontré la casa, y había ropa de niño, de mujer y de hombre. A lo mejor era de tu padre… Perdón por usar la ropa, pero es que no me quedaba ninguna, y la que tenía se me rasgó con un matorral y…

-Tranquilízate, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. Al menos no ibas desnudo- tras esto, la mente de Lukas se turbó y vio una imagen que no quería ver y enrojeció, y luego se tapó la nariz y fingió que estornudaba, porque le daba vergüenza que le viera con la cara enrojecida.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo tocándole la frente- Estás ardiendo.

-No es nada, es que de vez en cuando me da la alergia y… Vamos, se me pasa en un rato. Voy a seguir limpiando- Entonces, Lukas se metió en su vestuario, y cuando se puso a limpiar el suelo, vio que había una trampilla, y la levantó- ¿Qué es esto?- había una caja enorme que le costó sacar, pero gracias a Mathias, el cual tenía mucha fuerza, la sacaron.

-Cómo pesaba… Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué es?

-No sé, voy a abrirlo- y cuando lo abrió, vio que era una tela blanca, con tul. Lo sacó, y se dio cuenta de que era un vestido de boda. Lukas lo estuvo mirando durante un rato.

-Mira, mira, aquí hay una foto de una mujer que lleva el mismo vestido, con un hombre… ¡Deben ser tus padres! Te pareces mucho a tu madre- dijo sonriendo Mathias- apuesto a que te debe quedar muy bien- dijo sonriendo como un tonto. El vestido constaba de un palabra de honor blanco con encaje, y ahora, en la parte de la falda llevaba vuelo hasta los tobillos, y unos tacones blancos de punta y de 10 cm. Mathias cogió el vestido y se lo miró por encima a Lukas- Tu madre medía lo mismo que tú ahora. Eso significa que te quedaría bien el vestido.

Lukas lo primero que hizo fue ponerse rojo y después, ponerse a golpear a Mathias.

-¡Pervertido! Eres un pervertido. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Maldito pervertido- y siguió golpeándole, hasta que Mathias le cogió de los brazos y le sonrió.

-¿A que no sabes qué he aprendido? Aparte de muchas asignaturas gracias a ti- se le acerca al oído y le susurra- He aprendido lo que es el XXX- Lukas tragó saliva y se puso nervioso.

Intentó hablar con seriedad y firmeza, pero le costaba mucho.

-¿Y a mí qué? Imbécil- dijo fríamente el noruego, pero le temblaban las manos y las piernas, y estaba asustado por pensar qué es lo que podría ocurrir después.

-Era broma, solo quería ver qué cara ponías. Que naufragara aquí no significa que no supiera cosas. Hay cosas que comprendí a lo largo de los años que he estado aquí encerrado.

Lukas estaba totalmente sonrojado. Y para evitar que descubriera que estaba sonrojado, se giró, cogió el vestido y lo guardó.

Luego, se puso a terminar de limpiar, y se sentó en el suelo para descansar.

-Será idiota… ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así? Es más estúpido…- y luego sonrió- Maldita sea, no me hagas sonreír, estúpido- decía susurrando.

-¿Con quién hablas?- dijo Mathias interrogante.

-¿Yo?- Lukas no sabía que decir, porque estaba nervioso, y además lo pilló desprevenido- te lo habrás imaginado.

-Pues vale.

"Vaya tío imbécil"- dijo para sí Lukas.

Y pasaron dos meses más, Mathias contento de tener un amigo nuevo, y Lukas descubriendo pensamientos que nunca pensaba que tendría. Al final agradecería y todo haber llegado a esa isla, aunque le tocara vivir con un idiota profundo.


	6. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué es eso?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué es eso?**

Lukas estaba sentado en el ordenador y leyendo las noticias. Había visto que estaban buscándolo en las noticias "El heredero de los Bondevik desaparece del mapa".

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué se tiene que expandir tanto ese rumor? Yo solo pido que no me encuentren… Incluso preferiría vivir con el estúpido de Mathias… Aunque en realidad el no era tan imbécil, limpiaba, sabía cocinar, era un chico simpático, aunque había algo que hacía que Lukas se echara atrás cuando pensaba así. "Es un pervertido".

No eran pocas las veces que Mathias había hecho algún comentario un tanto picante, o le había incitado a "vestir un poco más adorable, de enfermera, de sirvienta…" o el peor de todos, "Quéjate, quéjate que después cuando sea de noche no te quejarás tanto" y miraba con una mirada lasciva. Lukas o bien lo mandaba a callar, o bien lo insultaba por decir tales obscenidades o lo golpeaba directamente. Él sabía perfectamente que Mathias lo decía de broma, pero en el fondo, le hacía gracia, porque era la primera vez que le decían cosas así y además era una persona muy interesante ese Mathias. Por otro lado, Mathias no sabía si era demasiado directo cuando decía eso o es que Lukas en realidad lo odiaba. Mathias quería decirle que quería estar con él para siempre, pero en su vocabulario no se encontraba la palabra que era. Estaba el "Me gustas" y el "Te quiero", pero no podía. Creía que Lukas lo odiaba, por eso, iba a intentar ser directo.

Llamó a la puerta, pero Lukas, que estaba con auriculares puesto no lo oyó. Volvió a llamar, pero como no respondía, se asustó y entró. Y vio a Lukas hablando para sí.

-Maldita sea, que por favor, que no me descubran.

Mathias no entendía lo que quería decir, y, ni corto ni perezoso, le quitó los auriculares y le preguntó:

-¿Quién no quieres que te descubra?

-¡Mathias, te dije que no entraras en el despacho sin mi permiso!

-Si no contestabas aunque te llamé muchas veces… me habías asustado… Pero ¿Quién no te puede descubrir?- y Mathias vio en la pantalla del ordenador- El heredero de los empresarios Bondevik ha desaparecido del mapa… Lukas… Bondevik. Decía que conocía tu nombre de algo… Bondevik.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo? Lo dices como si me conocieras y fuera malo.

-Claro que sienta mal. ¿Cómo te sentirías si descubrieras que una persona a la que amaste cuando eras un niño, al que veías como un ángel, es la misma que la que tienes delante?

-No me acuerdo de nada… Te has tenido que confundir de Lukas Bondevik…

-Tenías un hermano, Emil. Tus padres eran empresarios ¿Verdad? Camarote 154, debes acordarte de eso- y un flash vino a su memoria. Y vio que estaba con un niño abrazado, era más alto, rubio, de ojos azules, con una camisita roja y un peto negro.

Flashback

-Tengo miedo… Tengo mucho miedo- decía Lukas mientras tiritaba.

-Todo estará bien- dijo un niño sonriente- espero que nos salvemos los dos, y así podremos seguir siendo amigos, ¿sí? Y para que no te olvides de mi, toma- y le colocó una pinza en el cabello de cruz nórdica.

-No soy una niña, no me pongas pinzas- dijo Lukas quejándose.

-Pero a los chicos como tú le quedan todas las cosas hermosas- y se sonrojó.

-Mathias… ¡Idiota!- y lo abrazó.

Fin del flashback

Directamente, Lukas se tocó el pasador de cruz nórdica que llevaba en el pelo, y pensó que no podía ser verdad. Lukas, no solo se sorprendió por ver a alguien a quien pensó que había muerto en ese barco, sino que además, pudo recobrar un recuerdo de cuando era pequeño. Tras el shock que sufrió tras haber ocurrido eso, perdió toda la memoria anterior a esa edad, por lo que no recordaba nada de su infancia a excepción de las fotos que les enseñaba sus padres. Y solo siguió un instinto: el de correr.

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y sin darse cuenta, infringió la norma que Tino y Berwald le hicieron jurar que no incumpliría: salió de la casa. Pero estaba asustado, confuso, y necesitaba estar solo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Mathias lo intentó seguir, pero por desgracia, no era tan rápido, y no lo alcanzó. Se empezó a maldecir por no haberlo alcanzado, por haberle dicho todo eso de golpe, por decirle que se enamoró de él. Lo que no sabía si era bueno haberse callado era que aún estaba enamorado de él. No podía perdonarse lo que había hecho. Había dejado escapar de nuevo a Lukas, pero ¿Y si él ya amaba a alguien?

De mientras, Lukas se sentó debajo de un cocotero cuando no podía correr más. Nunca había corrido tanto. Se sentó, y lo primero que hizo fue apoyarse en el árbol, y lo segundo, llorar. No podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía llorar, la primera vez que alguien hacía recordar. Y la primera en hacerlo amar. Luego se dio cuenta que no sabía qué hacer, si hablar con Mathias o quedarse ahí de por vida. Prefirió en ese entonces la segunda opción. Estuvo pensando allí durante horas.

Mathias salió de nuevo a buscarlo. Conocía la isla a la perfección, y esperaba encontrarlo. Iba buscando hasta que oyó un grito. Salió corriendo en sentido del grito. Vio que era Lukas, el cual estaba con un palo intentando ahuyentar a una serpiente, la cual estaba a punto de atacarle. Mathias, que sabía cómo se movían las serpientes y qué es lo que querían, asestó un golpe hacia la serpiente, y la dejó inconsciente. Lukas, lo miró, una lágrima salía de su ojo derecho, y se puso a llorar, mientras corría hacia Mathias. Llevaba el puño en alto, pero cuando se iba a acercar, ese puño se disolvió, y se convirtió en un abrazo. Mathias sólo se limitó a sonreír, a intentar consolarlo y a depositar pequeños besos en su cabeza.

-Idiota…

-Eso debería decirlo yo…

-Eres totalmente idiota…

-Sé que lo soy…- y lo zarandeó un poco- pero yo… Te-te-te-te quiero- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Lukas se sonrojó de manera exagerada, y no sabía ni qué decir ni a dónde mirar, así que, no dijo nada, cerró los labios. Tampoco miró a ningún lado, cerró los ojos… y besó a Mathias. Se agarró del cuyo de Mathias, y este lo cogió de la cintura. Mathias al principio estaba un poco sorprendido, pero luego se encargó de profundizar el beso. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en los labios a Lukas, para que abriera la boca y pudiera introducir su lengua en la cavidad del menor. Estuvieron un largo rato besándose, ambos no querían que acabara, pero a causa del aire, tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron a los ojos, y se volvieron a besar, esta vez de manera más dulce. Tras esto, Mathias se le abrazó, y Lukas correspondió el abrazo, aunque si estuviera en su forma natural de ser, le hubiera golpeado… Pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Ambos se volvieron a la casa cogidos de la mano. Nada más entrar en la casa, Mathias cerró la puerta y acorraló contra la puerta.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?- dijo Lukas sonrojado.

-Intentar amarte… Si tú te dejas- y le lanzó una mirada pícara.

-Ma… ma… maldito idiota- dijo el noruego mientras desviaba la vista. Entonces, Mathias le agarró de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, lo cual aprovechó para besarlo, y de mientras, una mano traviesa se introdujo por la camisa que llevaba Lukas y fue directa a los pezones. Lukas dejó escapar un gemido, aunque luchó por reprimirlo, no pudo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- mientras le miraba y sonreía de manera pícara, y le volvía a dar un beso en los labios- ¿Podrías repetirlo?- y volvió a apretar el botón rosa de Lukas. Soltó la barbilla de Lukas mientras lo besaba, para poder, con la otra mano, acariciarle la espalda. Lukas, se maldecía mentalmente por sucumbir y maldecía a Mathias, en primer lugar por hacerle eso, y en segundo, por hacerlo tan bien.

-Ngh… Mathias…. Más…

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo pervertidamente. Empezó lamiendo el cuello y le quitó la camisa a Lukas- Que sexy… Dijo mientras lo miraba lascivamente.

-¿Lo vamos a hacer aquí?- dijo Lukas totalmente sonrojado- ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

-No seas estúpido. Nadie puede venir a esta isla.

-Te recuerdo que esta propiedad es de mis padres- dijo mientras con sus piernas, se agarraba al torso de Mathias.

-Vaya vaya, estás muy apasionado- y se lanzó a darle un beso que dejó sin aliento al menor. Mathias agarró de la espalda fuertemente a Lukas para que no se cayera, y llegaron a la habitación. Mathias dejó a Lukas en la cama y se colocó encima de él.

Entonces, Mathias se quedó en blanco. Y se quedó mirando a Lukas. Luego siguió besando en los labios, fue bajando, por el cuello, donde succionó y lamió el cuello del noruego. El noruego gemía y gemía. El danés siguió bajando por el cuerpo del menor, y llegó a los pezones, que se dedicó a lamer, succionar, morder y acariciar. Lukas pedía más y más, gritaba por el placer.

Mathias, hacía caso a las súplicas de Lukas. Cuando Lukas estaba en algún lado de la casa diferente a la suya, o durmiendo, él aprovechaba para investigar más sobre cómo se hacía el amor. Había estado practicando cómo se hacían diversas técnicas, y muchas veces soñaba que las aplicaba con Lukas.

Siguió por el abdomen, el cual lamió lentamente y dejó un rastro de saliva. Llegó a los pantalones, los cuales desabrochó con una sola mano y se los quitó en un visto y no visto. Empezó a masturbar a Lukas por encima.

-Ngh… No… no toques ahí.

-¿Por qué?- y Mathias volvió a presionar en el miembro. Notó que estaba duro, pero Lukas no sabía que el mayor tenía mucha más presión.

-E…Está sucio. Es asqueroso- y tras decir esto, Lukas se intentó retorcer, pero Mathias era muy fuerte y lo agarró del torso. Mathias metió la mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Lukas donde empezó a masajear por dentro el miembro del menor, y lo apretó cuando lo tenía en sus manos, pero él quería tenerlo más cerca. Así que, le bajó los calzoncillos, y se metió su miembro en la boca, que empezó con pequeñas lamidas y acabó por engullirlo del todo. De mientras, con sus manos, jugaba con los testículos de Lukas, y los masajeaba, lo cual hacía que Lukas se retorciera de placer.

-Maldita sea… Me… me vengo- y Mathias, en vez de apartarse, esperó a que se viniera, y tragó todo. Cuando Lukas terminó de correrse, Mathias lamió la cabeza del miembro del menor, lo cual hizo que diera un grito estruendoso. Cuando terminó con el miembro de Luka, se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers rápidamente. , le levantó las piernas, para empezar a preparar el ano de Lukas.

-Mathias… Sé cuidadoso- Entonces Mathias se dio cuenta de que Lukas nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Lukas… ¿No serás virgen, verdad?

-Em, yo… ¡No me hagas decirlo, idiota!- dijo tapándose la boca con una mano. Mathias le quitó la mano de la boca y lo besó.

-Seré gentil contigo- y entonces, levantó las piernas de Lukas, y se las colocó en los hombros. Le acercó tres dedos a la boca de Lukas.

-¿Qué… qué tengo que hacer?

-Lamerlos- y Lukas se puso a lamerlos de manera tan sensual que Mathias quiso penetrar a Lukas sin lubricarlo ni nada. Cuando Lukas terminó de lubricarlo, Mathias metió, a causa de la inexperiencia, los tres de golpe, lo cual hizo que Lukas diera un terrible grito de dolor.

-¡Imbécil! Duele… mucho…- Mathias, aprovechó para masajear su miembro y darle besitos, y cuando vio que Lukas estaba ya preparado, introdujo su miembro. El primer gemido que soltó Lukas fue de dolor, pero poco a poco se le fue pasando, y pasó de dolor a placer. En un instante, Lukas empezó a pedir más y más, y Mathias se lo daba. Mathias iba aumentando la velocidad. Una estocada, otra, otra, y así. Hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, y Mathias dio la última estocada, una muy fuerte y profunda, en la que soltó toda su semilla, y Lukas, entre ambos.

-Mathias…- dijo Lukas mientras se tumbaba al lado de Mathias.

-Lukas… ¿Sabes que también fue mi primera vez?

-¿Cómo? Pero… Si lo has hecho…- Lukas se sonrojó porque se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, y se iba a callar, pero Mathias le pidió que siguiera.

-¿Si lo he hecho cómo?

-Estupendamente- Y tras esto, Lukas cubrió su cara en el desnudo torso de Mathias, y se abrazó a él.

-Te amo- y esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Lukas.

-Yo… yo… yo…. También- y tras esto, se durmieron el uno abrazado al otro.


	7. ¿Pareja?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Pareja?**

Despertó. Lukas se desperezó en su cama. Luego, recordó todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior… con Mathias. Se maldijo por haber sucumbido. Y más aún por haber creído que Mathias estaba enamorado de él. Eso era una tontería, tendría un calentón, eso es lo que había ocurrido, y solo calentón, y por eso, no le había dado importancia, y se había ido a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero, todo eso se borró de su mente cuando vio aparecer a Mathias con una bandeja en la que llevaba el desayuno, y una flor. Mathias se sentó en el borde de la cama, y colocó al lado de Lukas la bandeja, en la que había chocolate caliente, una tostada y un pastel con mermelada. Luego, cogió la flor, se la colocó en el cabello, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonrió. Al principio, Lukas se quedó con cara de asco, pero después, empezó a sonrojarse, y susurró un "idiota", lo cual hizo que Mathias riera. Como consecuencia a eso, Lukas le dio una colleja en la cabeza. Lukas siguió comiendo el desayuno.

-Está muy bueno…

-Gracias, lo he hecho con todo mi amor para ti. Me alegro que te guste- luego, tocó la parte de la cabeza de Lukas en la que llevaba la cruz nórdica que el noruego llevaba desde que Mathias se la regaló- aún la llevas, no lo puedo creer. Eso significa que te acordabas de mí… Estoy feliz por ello- y tras esto, le volvió a besar.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Ser como eres conmigo. Me tratas como si fuera especial, y no lo soy…

-Qué poca autoestima tienes… Te trato de manera especial porque eres especial para mí.

-Por favor, olvida lo que he dicho… me he puesto demasiado sentimental, no debería ser así.

-No es cierto, tienes que serlo, quiero ver todo de ti, tu cuerpo y alma. Lo quiero saber todo de ti- dijo cogiéndole de la barbilla Mathias para acercarse a besar a Lukas. Lukas en un momento se derrumbó y se echó a llorar- ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Mathias no pudo evitar asustarse y abrazar más a Lukas, pensando que había dicho algo malo- Perdón, creo que dije algo que te incomodó.

-No, no es eso- dijo Lukas- Maldita sea, no quiero llorar, y menos aún delante de ti. Putas lágrimas- dijo intentando secarse las lágrimas, pero no podía- es que es… demasiado extraño. Siempre había sido un maniquí de los demás, pero tú… ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?

-Te he dicho que tú me importas- dijo volviendo a besar, pero ahora, con sus lenguas, intentando dominar la lengua del otro, pero Mathias era más intenso. Pero Lukas lo echó para atrás.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-No puedo hacer eso… Maldita sea, no me hagas decirlo- Y Lukas se echó para atrás, intentando alejarse de Mathias.

-Oh, joder, no me puedo creer que pienses que soy así. Que me haya gustado que lo hiciéramos ayer no significa que sea un maníaco sexual. Sé que te encuentras mal, no me aprovecharía de ti en este momento por nada. Hombre, estaría bien volver a hacerlo, y seguro que las penas se te quitan…- al ver la cara de mal genio de Lukas, paró- es broma… Bueno, lo que te iba diciendo, solo lo haremos cuando ambos queramos- y tras esto, Mathias dio un pequeño beso en los labios del noruego.

-A veces eres demasiado cursi…- dijo Lukas agarrando a Mathias del cuello para que lo besara más apasionadamente, lo cual hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama, Mathias encima y Lukas abajo- Dame muy fuerte hoy.

-Pero… Lukas…

-Te he dicho que me des fuerte, estoy demasiado excitado, maldita sea.

-Me encantaría, pero ¿No estás dolorido por ayer? Y además ¿No te encuentras mal psicológicamente?

-Se me pasará… Hazlo antes de que cambie de idea.

Y así empezó su segunda vez, más fuerte e intensa que la primera. Tan intensa, que hasta lo llegaron a hacer tres veces. Cada vez más unidos entre ellos, fueron afianzando un lazo de amor, que los unía más y más, aunque hubiera altibajos, algún golpe del noruego hacia el danés, muchos besos, escenas explícitas y sobre todo, amor.

Pero… ¿El cambio de lugar afectaría a este amor?


	8. Aparición de lo inesperado

**Capítulo 8: Aparición de lo inesperado:**

Pasaron los meses, y ya llevaban un año y medio allí, en esa isla que ninguno de los dos conocían cual era su situación geográfica. Se encontraban ambos sentados en el sofá, acurrucados porque tenían sueño y un poco de frío. De buenas a primeras, oyen un repiqueteo en la puerta. Lo primero que hicieron es pensar que había sido su imaginación, pero cuando Lukas oyó el grito de "Noruega es libre", salió corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara, y abrió la puerta.

-Berwald, Tino… Nunca me había alegrado tanto de veros…

-Hola Lukas, tenemos muchísimas cosas de qué hablar… ¿Quién es él?- dijo Tino mientras apuntaba a Mathias- te dije que no le abrieras a nadie…

-Es una historia larga de contar, él…

-Yo soy su novio- tras esto, Berwald y Tino se quedaron petrificados, y Lukas, sonrojado, haciendo que le golpeara en el puñetazo.

-Ignoradlo. Este… imbécil, es Mathias Kohler, naufragó aquí hace unos cuantos años. Y cuando llegué a esta casa, él estaba aquí. Y como no tenía a dónde ir, se quedó conmigo.

Berwald miraba a Mathias con su frialdad, como si lo inspeccionara, lo cual incomodaba más a Tino que a Mathias.

-Pero… Lucky… Lukas, ¿Por qué no le dices que llevamos un año de novios? Hemos tenido incontables veces sexo…- Lukas golpeó el estómago de Mathias.

-Cállate- dijo con frialdad absoluta hacia su pareja.

-Vaya Lukas, no sabía que tú también fueras… - dijo Tino. Acto seguido, miró a Berwald, bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

-¿Fuera el qué?

-Nada, nada, olvídalo. Bueno, te tenemos que contar muchas noticias. La primera, Emil está a salvo, está viviendo en Hong Kong. La segunda, tus padres… esto… perdona.

Se hizo un silencio, y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Lukas, las cuales no tardó Mathias en limpiar, mientras lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo.

-Lukas, y una buena noticia, ya encontramos al asesino que intentó atentar contra vosotros, por lo que puedes volver a casa… Y si quieres, puedes acompañarnos- diciendo esto último a Mathias.

-Está bien, volveremos. ¿Te parece bien, Mathias?

-Me parece perfecto- y Lukas, que estaba un poco absorto pensando en sus cosas, fue pillado desprevenido cuando Mathias le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te agradecería que no fueras dándome besos delante de todo el mundo…

-Si es por nosotros, no te preocupes- dijo Tino cogiendo de la mano a Berwald mientras le sonreía.

-Así que vosotros…- dijo Lukas.

-Sí, estamos casados. Nos casamos en secreto, y tenemos un hijo. Si dos personas se aman, pueden compartir sus vidas, ¿No?- dijo Berwald.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema… Vamos a hacer las maletas.

Entonces, dispuestos a partir, realizaron las maletas y viajaron a Oslo, donde vivirían en un piso los cuatro, o cinco, mejor dicho, ya que el pequeño Peter, el hijo de Berwald y Tino viviría con ellos. Al llegar, Tino se disculpó, ya que solo había una habitación libre, y era con cama de matrimonio. Al principio, Lukas estuvo maldiciendo a su mala suerte, pero luego se resignó y durmió en la misma cama con Mathias. Pero nadie sabía lo que ocurriría.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama y no hemos tenido sexo… Nos vamos pareciendo cada vez más a un matrimonio…

-No digas estupideces, Mathias- y Lukas se giró, lo que aprovechó Mathias para abrazar por detrás a Lukas.

-No es ninguna estupidez…

-Lo que tú digas…- Aunque dijera que le parecía una estupidez, Lukas se tomaba muy en serio el tema del matrimonio, ya que tener que unirse a alguien por el resto de su vida en cierto modo le gustaba, pero le aterraba. Tras esto, durmieron y durmieron, no sabían lo que le esperaría.

De mientras, con Tino y Berwald…

-Berwald, todo coincide. Fecha en la que naufragó Mathias Kohler, el hundimiento del barco en el que viajaban Mathias y Lukas cuando eran niños, que el uno tuviera un bote para salvarse y el otro no, que el padre buscara venganza…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Protegerlos por encima de nuestros cadáveres. Proteger a Lukas de cualquier ataque físico, y a Mathias de cualquier psicológico. Su padre aún anda buscando venganza.

-Pero también es cierto que Kohler es muy poderoso, y necesitamos preparación.

Lo que no sabían es que Mathias se despertó, y oyó todo lo que habían dicho. Sintió odio, pero también curiosidad… Tenía la necesidad de reencontrarse con su padre…


	9. Padre e hijo

**Capítulo 9: Padre e hijo:**

Mathias, tras oír eso, no pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche. Se abrazó a Lukas, y supo que era crucial elegir: O su padre, o el amor de su vida. Su padre, quien cuidó de él cuando era pequeño, quien estuvo ahí siempre cuando su madre murió, el que intentó salvarlo de ese naufragio… pero también estaba Lukas, con quien tenía planes en un futuro, del que quería hacer su esposo, con el que quería vivir, con el que quería tener más veces sexo, con el que adoptaría hijos, a la persona a la que amaba. Fingió que dormía, pero en realidad estaba pensando cómo volvería a reencontrarse con su padre.

Llegó la mañana siguiente. Mathias fue el primero en despertar, y lo que hizo fue dirigirse al ordenador, e investigar quien era su padre. Aparecieron muchas referencias sobre él, es más, encontró el teléfono de la empresa de su padre, y por primera vez en su vida, pensó en un gran plan: daría su currículum, al ver que se apellidaba Kohler, el padre se daría cuenta de que ha encontrado a su hijo, y lo llamaría para hablar. Y de hecho, funcionó el plan.

Su padre lo llamó a una "entrevista", en la que empezó a hacerle las típicas preguntas… Pero en un momento, el padre perdió la paciencia, y empezó a interrogarle.

-¿Y sus padres quiénes son?

-No lo sé, respóndame usted ¿Es usted mi padre?- Ninguno de los dos conocía lo que era andarse con rodeos.

-Dímelo tú, Mathias. ¿Eres mi hijo, y por eso te he llamado para una entrevista con un currículum que no corresponde al trabajo? ¿O eres un mero trabajador que hubiera tirado su currículum cuando lo vi?

-Eso es un sí. Ahora la otra cuestión, ¿Por qué intentaste matar a Lukas Bondevik?

-¿Yo, matar? No me hagas reír. Que sea ambicioso no significa que quiera asesinar al rival de mi empresa.

-Padre, ya sé que lo quisiste matar…

-No sé de qué me hablas. Bueno, si quieres que volvamos a tener una charla familiar, aquí tienes mi número de teléfono.

-Sí, papá…- dijo esto último recalcándolo. Salió del despacho de su padre, y luego se dirigió para la casa en la que estaba viviendo. Encontró a Lukas leyendo en el salón, acurrucado en el sofá, con una manta encima, y con gafas puestas.

-Anda Lukas, no sabía que eras miope…

-Shhh, intento leer. Sí, tengo miopía ¿Pasa algo?

Mathias bajó el volumen de su voz, y dijo: Sí, que ahora me pareces más adorable, y que estás muy guapo con gafas- se le acercó para darle un beso, pero Lukas lo paró.

-Déjame terminar de leerme el libro.

-Jolines, eres un soso- y Mathias se puso a hacer pucheritos.

-Cállate si no quieres que te dé con el canto de mi hermoso libro en la cabeza- y tras esto, empezó a ignorarlo, hasta que terminó de leer, que fue a los 20 minutos- ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-¿Ahora me atiendes? Pues ahora te ignoro yo- dijo Mathias fingiendo enfado.

-Pues enfádate.

-Ten al menos un poco de misericordia conmigo. Malvado. Eso es lo que eres, eres un malvado conmigo.

-Es verdad, soy un malvado…- Lo que hizo a continuación, sorprendió demasiado a Mathias, puesto que Lukas se sentó encima suya abierto de piernas- ¿No crees?- hizo un leve movimiento que hizo que sus miembros rozaran. Acto seguido, Mathias se puso un poco nervioso, lo cual percató Lukas, y le tiró de la mejilla- Idiota.

-Sí, eres muy malvado- dijo poniendo los brazos rodeando la cintura del menor- Bésame.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque estás encima de mí y porque quiero que lo hagas.

-Pero solo uno. No puedes estar pidiéndome uno y otro y otro- y Lukas se acercó a los labios, hasta besarse. Dijo uno, y acabaron dándose más de veinte. De buenas a primeras se había vuelto todo muy meloso. Mathias le hacía mimos a Lukas, y este, fingía que no le gustaba, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que a Lukas le encantaba eso. Podrían haber seguido durante más horas, pero Berwald y Tino llegaron con Peter, al cual le taparon los ojos para que no viera que la pareja se estaba besando, y los guardaespaldas se sonrojaron.

-Ejem…- Todo lo cortó el carraspeo de Berwald, que hizo que la pareja diera un respingo y se sonrojaran como un tomate.

-Em… nosotros…- dijo Lukas- Em… ¡La culpa ha sido suya, que se estaba aprovechando de mí!

-Peter ven con papá, y ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos. Si no los abres te daré un regalo- dijo Tino.

-Vale mamá- y Peter se fue con Berwald a la habitación del pequeño, donde Berwald lo encerró, y luego volvió al salón.

-Pero si estabas abierto de piernas como…- dijo Tino- ¿Qué pasa si os llega a ver Peter? Sólo tiene 6 años.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de mamá?- dijo Lukas, lo cual hizo que Tino se sonrojara por completo.

-No tiene nada que ver con este tema. Y el que hace las preguntas soy yo.

-Dejad a esposa hablar- dijo Berwald con una voz amenazante.

Berwald lo había estropeado todo con el "esposa". Una pequeña risita salió de las bocas de Mathias y Lukas.

-¿Entonces tú eres el que recibes, Tino? ¡Anda, como Lukas!- Ese comentario hizo que Lukas golpeara a Mathias, y Berwald y Tino se avergonzaron hasta el infinito y más allá por eso.

-Imbécil, eso no se pregunta, ¡Y no me llames pasivo, capullo!- decía mientras golpeaba a Mathias como bien podía.

Berwald y Tino se fueron a su habitación, en la que se pusieron a hablar.

-Tino… ¿A qué se refería con lo de que si tú eras el que recibías?

Tino, al oír la pregunta, se puso rojo. No sabía dónde meterse en ese instante, ni tampoco qué decir.

-¿Cómo? Creo que no he oído muy bien.

Berwald, se había dado cuenta que Tino le esquivaba la mirada. Se dio cuenta de la pregunta que hizo, y le dio doble sentido a lo que dijo Mathias.

-Perdón. Acabo de caer en la cuenta…

Entonces todo se volvió más incómodo en esa sala. No podían mirarse el uno al otro. Tino y Berwald estaban enamorado el uno del otro, y no se esperaban eso. Berwald desde el momento que vio a Tino se quedó prendado de él, hasta el punto de llamarle esposa, y además, su hijo adoptivo, Peter, los llamaba papá y mamá. Ninguno, tras años y años que habían sido amigos, y enamorado el uno del otro, no sabían nada de que el otro estaba enamorado. En un momento, parece que a ambos les dio por mirar, y se miraron a los ojos. Fue como si la electricidad pasara por las columnas de ambos. Y entonces ocurrió. Berwald cerró la puerta con pestillo, agarró a Tino de la cintura y le estampó un beso con toda la pasión del mundo. Tino sintió que se desmayaría, porque no se lo esperaba. Lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo, y había llegado. Correspondió el beso, y jugaron con sus lenguas.

Cuando el beso terminó, un torbellino de recuerdos pasó por la mente de Tino: cuando se conocieron, el pavor que le había causado Berwald a Tino durante los primeros meses de convivencia, cuando empezaron a cuidar de Peter, el cual era el hermano pequeño de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero al estar en misiones más peligrosas, no podía cuidarlo. Cuando empezaron a vivir juntos… Pasaron varios años, y hasta ese entonces no se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía el otro.

-¿Qué… ha… sido… esto?- expresó jadeante Tino, con un sonrojo muy visible en su cara.

-Un beso- Berwald, siendo claro como siempre.

-Ya… ¿Pero por qué?

-Um… Porque yo… te quiero- dijo Berwald muy serio, con un leve sonrojo.

En ese instante, a Tino se le erizó la piel, el estómago se le llenó de mariposas, la cara de sonrojo y empezó a temblar.

-Yo-yo no sé… qué decir.

-Sé que no me correspondes, pero quería al menos que lo supieras- Tras esto, Berwald iba a abrir el pestillo para salir, pero Tino salió corriendo y se le agarró a Berwald por la espalda abrazándolo.

-No es así… Yo te quiero mucho mucho mucho, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto, para que vinieras y me besaras en condiciones. Quiero que me conozcas, quiero que me mimes, y que me empotres contra la pared si es necesario- y cuando Tino se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, quiso que la tierra lo tragase, quería desaparecer de la Tierra en ese instante. Berwald se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Acto seguido, se giró y besó a Tino. Fue un beso espontáneo, rápido- Be… Berwald…

-Dime.

-¿Me has besado por…por… lo último que he dicho?

-No. "Sino porque te amo"- esto último lo pensó- ¿Por?

-Por… por nada…

-Puedes contármelo, esposa.

-¡No me llames esposa! Perdón- No le dio tiempo a terminar, Berwald se abalanzó sobres sus labios. Eran tiernos, blanditos, y le encantaba morderlos .Aprovechó un gemido de Tino para meter su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del menor, y empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas, pero el aire se les acabó y terminaron el beso.

Se miraron a los ojos, y volvieron a besarse. Notaron como el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba. Berwald iba quitándole todos los botones poco a poco- No aguanto más- y Tino se arrancó la camisa- Por favor, sé más rudo. Berwald tenía como mayor preocupación que Tino se dañara, pero al oír eso, pensó que era fuerte. Y Berwald le quitó rápidamente la ropa. Al poco rato, ambos se encontraban en la cama, Berwald encima y Tino debajo, desnudos. Berwald besó apasionadamente los labios del menor, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Berwald no tenía mucha experiencia, pero siempre había deseado hacerlo con Tino, y sus emociones le guiarían. Empezó a morder el cuello de Tino, donde dejó una enorme mordida, y fue bajando por su torso, donde dejó más pequeñas mordidas.

-Ah, ah- Tino no podía hablar a causa del éxtasis, que Berwald lo estuviera dominando de esa manera le revolucionaba las hormonas- Más…

Ante esto, lo único que pudo soltar Berwald era una minúscula sonrisa, que Tino captó en ese instante. Berwald siguió con su tarea de dejar mordidas hasta que llegó a los pezones del menor. Berwald mordía, lamía y retorcía los pechos del menor, y este gemía.

-¿Voy bien?- Preguntó Berwald a un Tino excitado.

-No… ah… preguntes esas cosas… ah- sigue.

Berwald siguió hacia más abajo, donde se encontraba un despierto miembro, el del menor. Bueno, en realidad había dos, el de Tino, y el suyo propio. Ambos se encontraban muy excitados. Y ambos lo sabían. Berwald empezó a lamer el miembro de Tino, haciendo que este tuviera un espasmo por la sensación.

-Berwald… Ngh- Tino se retorcía en la cama, mientras se agarraba a las sábanas. Berwald, iba a preparar a Tino, pero Tino lo paró- Espera. Yo… Yo…-los colores se le subieron a la cara- Siempre he querido hacer…- y Tino se puso en posición invertida a Berwald, haciendo que los miembros del otro se encontraran en sus caras.

Tino cogió el miembro de Berwald y lo lamió, y se lo introdujo en la boca. Berwald realizó lo mismo, hasta que ambos se vinieron, aunque el miembro del mayor, al instante se puso erecto de nuevo. Tino se volvió a colocar en la posición en la que estaba antes, solo que ahora boca abajo y con el culo en pompa, pero Berwald, con una sola mano, lo colocó boca arriba, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara, y el mayor le diera un beso. Entonces, el sueco le levantó las piernas, y le introdujo su miembro de golpe. El menor se arqueó y dio un grito de dolor. No se esperaba que lo metiera tan de repente. Berwald, asustado, iba a sacarlo, pero Tino le cogió de las manos y le dijo:

-Por favor, no lo saques. Espera- y Tino empezó a dejar de gemir de dolor, para empezar a gemir de placer- Ah ah… más…- pero Berwald se quedó parado y tras unos instantes, empezó a embestir fuertemente a Tino, a quien tenía en el cielo. Siguió embistiéndole al ritmo de los gemidos del menor. Ambos ya estaban al límite, así que bastó una embestida más para que Berwald soltara su semen en el interior de Tino y este entre los dos.

-La próxima vez si quieres es en la pared, esposa…

-¡Berwald!- Y el nombrado, se acercó y le dio un beso dulce.

-Te quiero.

-Yo… también… Deberíamos vestirnos… ¿No crees?

-Deberíamos… Pero yo quiero dormir contigo ahora- Tino enrojeció tras lo que dijo Berwald. Había tenido más de un rollo de una noche, pero Berwald era el único que le había pedido dormir con él.

-S-Sí…- y Tino se acurrucó en el torso de Berwald y ambos se taparon. Ambos, al instante, se durmieron.


	10. Un día después

**Capítulo 10: Un día después:**

Despertaron. Berwald fue el primero, y se desperezó. Luego le siguió Tino, que luchaba contra las sábanas para levantarse.

-Buenos días- dijo Berwald mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Tino. A causa de este detalle, Tino se sonrojó como si no hubiera mañana.

-Bu-buenos días- al intentar moverse, la cadera empezó a dolerle- ¡Ay!- Berwald, preocupado, se giró para ver que le ocurría a su esposa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué es lo que te duele? ¿Te llevo al médico?

-Sí, estoy bien. No es nada, no hace falta que me lleves al médico- intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero el dolor le impedía moverse-¡Ayyyyyyy!- Berwald, tras esto, lo único que pudo hacer es cargar a Tino al estilo princesa- ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

-Pero es que no quiero que te hagas daño…

-Maldita sea, es porque me metiste esa bestialidad que tienes como pene de golpe- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Tino se puso rojo como un tomate, y desvió la mirada.

-La próxima vez te prepararé- dijo Berwald tan tranquilo.

-Pero… ¡No digas esas cosas tan de repente! ¡Y suéltame!- Berwald le hizo caso, lo dejó en la cama tapado.

-No te muevas- Berwald se puso lo primero que pilló, unos calzoncillos, un jersey negro, y unos pantalones y unos zapatos a juego. Tras esto, salió de la habitación, y fue a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Allí se encontró a Lukas y a Mathias, que cuando lo vieron, lo primero que hicieron fue soltar una risita.

-Vaya, parece que os lo pasasteis bien, ¿No?- Dijo Mathias mientras estallaba de risa.

-"¿Qué pasa si os ve Peter?". Ver no se vio nada, pero oír, se oyó hasta donde está Emil- continuó Lukas.

Berwald se limitó a mirarles con cara de asesino en serie, y luego siguió preparando el desayuno. Después, salió de la cocina, y se encerró en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y dejó la bandeja sobre esta.

-Aquí está el desayuno.

-Oh, Berwald. Muchas gracias- dijo Tino sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-De nada- dijo con su seriedad típica, pero con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara- Deberías vestirte…

Tino, al fijarse que aún estaba desnudo, se sonrojó y se tapó con la sábana- Em esto… ¿Podrías no mirar?

-Ya te he visto todo, no te tienes que asustar.

-¡Berwald!

-Vale…- y Berwald se tapó los ojos con sus manos. Aunque tenía los ojos tapados, a veces, separaba los dedos para ver el cuerpo de su esposa. De mientras, Tino se giraba varias veces para vigilar que Berwald no mirara. Para fortuna de Berwald, no lo pilló.

-Ya puedes destaparte los ojos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se acordaron de algo en ese instante.

-¡PETER!- Ambos se sorprendieron. Salieron corriendo hacia su habitación, pero la puerta estaba abierta y el pequeño no estaba dentro.

Ambos lo buscaron por toda la casa y no lo encontraron.

-Si buscáis a Peter, ya se ha ido al colegio. Nosotros le preparamos la ropa, le dimos de desayunar y lo bajamos- dijo Noruega.

-Gracias. ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Tino mirando al reloj que estaba en la cocina- ¡Madre mía, son las diez! Voy a llegar tarde a trabajar.

-Llamaré al trabajo y diré que no puedes ir hoy porque estás resfriado.

-Bueno, normal, con el cambio de temperatura que hubo ayer por la noche- dijo Mathias pícaramente- ¿No?- Lukas primero le dio un codazo, pero luego se rió.

-Mierda, nos han pillado…- dijo Tino totalmente sonrojado.

-Ah sí. Eso se oía hasta la otra punta del mundo- dijo Mathias- Pero tranquilo, Peter no sabe nada, le dijimos que eran ninjas peleando.

-Lo mejor es que se lo creyó- dijo Lukas.

-Bueno, ahora cambiando de tema ¿Cómo ha sido la experiencia? ¿Ha sido la primera vez entre vosotros? – dijo Mathias mientras le daba codazos a Berwald, pero este le agarró del brazo y lo empujó levemente.

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Berwald mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Bueno, y tenemos que seguir trabajando.

-¿En qué? ¿En hacer un bebé? Pues no creo, porque…

La mirada de Berwald fue tan asesina que asustó a Lukas y Mathias, y se fueron.

-¿Llamas tú o yo? Espera, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Hoy es jueves…- y ambos cayeron en la cuenta…

-¡Los jueves cerraban! ¡Qué suerte hemos tenido! Puf, que alivio- dijo Tino alegremente- ¿Quieres qué… hagamos algo?- preguntó con la mirada gacha, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y jugueteando con sus manos.

-¿Damos un paseo?- dijo Berwald.

-¡Claro!

-De mientras-

-Lukas… ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

-Yo sí, yo quiero leer y que tú me dejes tranquilo- y el joven noruego se tumbó en su cama y cogió un libro y se puso sus gafas.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo?

-No soy frío. Si fuera frío sería un animal de sangre fría. Y no soy un animal. Bueno, lo soy, pero racional. Tú solo eres animal.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero mucho Lukas.

-Oh, Mathias siendo sarcástico. Esto es nuevo, enhorabuena- a esto estaba, que Mathias se colocó encima de él.

-Pues ahora no te voy a dejar tranquilo, por meterte conmigo- al estirar los brazos por debajo de la almohada, notó que había algo escondido ahí, y lo sacó. Era un pequeño cuadernito que ponía "No tocar o te las verás conmigo. Lukas"- ¿Qué será?

-Mathias, no, devuélveme eso. Ni se te ocurra leerlo.

-A ver, ¿Qué pondrá aquí?- y empezó a leerlo. Conforme lo iba leyendo, se iba sonrojando, pero no más que Lukas. Lo que había leído en ese cuadernito no se lo podía creer.

-Lu-Lukas… ¿Las cosas que están apuntadas aquí son…?- y se levantó encima del menor.

-Sí, maldita sea. Devuélvemelo. No tenías porqué verlo. Joder.

-No, ahora me lo quedo. Me interesará leerlo más veces…- sí, aquello que había leído Mathias eran una y cada una de las fantasías sexuales que tenía el menor.

-Por favor, no. Devuélvemelo. Te he dicho que me lo devuelvas- dijo encolerizado Lukas mientras pegaba a Mathias para que se lo devolviera, pero era bajito comparado con Mathias y no podía alcanzar su cuaderno. Había aprendido una lección, y era que debía esconder siempre todo bajo llave y llevar esta encima para que Mathias no encontrara nada que no debiera encontrar.

-No, me voy a entretener mucho con esto- y tras decir esto, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa- Luego nos vemos- dijo esto último musicalmente. Lukas no sabía lo que se le venía encima…

Volviendo a los guardaespaldas, Tino se vistió de nuevo, puesto lo que se había puesto era el pijama. Se puso un jersey de color celeste, unos pantalones blancos, una bufanda a cuadros azul y blanca, y unos zapatos marrones.

-¿Estoy bien?- preguntó tímidamente Tino a Berwald.

Berwald, sonrojado al verlo de manera tan bien vestido, acostumbrado a verlo a ropa desaliñada o con el uniforme de guardaespaldas puesto.

-Estás… perfecto- dijo Berwald fingiendo que se colocaba bien las gafas para que no viera que estaba sonrojado.

-Mu-mu-muchas gracias, Berwald.

-¿Vamos?- dijo el mayor mientras le extendía la mano para que el menor la agarrara. Tino, sonrió como un tonto y suspirara, mientras agarraba la mano del mayor. El contacto de las manos entrelazarse hizo que una sensación de calidez y amor se extendiera por el ambiente. Ambos salieron de la casa, con los chaquetones ya puestos, y se encaminaron hacia el parque que estaba debajo de su casa. Se sentaron en el primer banco seco que vieron, y estuvieron mirando las pocas personas que había y que pasaban por allí. Después, estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que se les acabaron los temas de conversación. Berwald, que no vio a nadie pasar, aprovechó para hacer algo que siempre quiso hacer.

-Tino.

-¿Qué ocurre?- su característica sonrisa fue transformada en sorpresa cuando Berwald empezó a acercar a su rostro- ¿Qué- qué- qué ocurre?- y Berwald le besó. Tino le correspondió el beso, mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Tras unos segundos de estar besándose, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Tino, ¿Quieres que seamos…novios?

-Berwald, ¿Tú qué crees?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba. El mayor le dio un beso en la cabeza al menor- Te quiero…

-Yo también- dijo mientras atraía a su cuerpo al menor en forma de abrazo.

Y luego, siguieron paseando. Paseando como una pareja, una pareja, que duraría durante mucho tiempo. Traspasando los peligros, incluso.


	11. Descubriendo la verdad

**Capítulo 11: Descubriendo la verdad:**

Mathias salió de casa, para dar un paseo y poder leer tranquilamente ese librito tan curioso. Pensaba que si leía eso, podría entender cómo hacer el amor a Lukas. En realidad, sólo estaba medio libro escrito. Miró la primera página, y vio que venían escritas las tácticas, y algunas dibujadas. La que más le llamó la atención fue la que estaba en la quinta página.

-Sadomasoquismo…- tras leerlo, soltó una risita de depravado- vaya, Lukas, no sabía que fueras tan extremista en el sexo… - y pensó que sería buena idea hacerlo. Luego, se guardó el cuaderno en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, y miró su móvil. Vio que tenía una llamada perdida. Era su padre. Le llamó.

-Oh, hola hijito. No cogías el teléfono ¿Te pasaba algo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Querría que quedáramos y habláramos más de nuestras vidas. ¿Vendrás, verdad?

-No sé…

-Deberías venir, te enseñaré una información muy interesante…

-Está bien, pero como máximo una hora. En la cafetería debajo de tu trabajo. Voy ya.

-Vale, ahí te veo.

A los diez minutos, llegó al lugar. Vio a su padre que le hacía señas indicándole que se acercara hacia donde estaba él. Entraron en la cafetería y se puso a hablar con él.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías? No tengo todo el día.

-En primer lugar, quería ofrecerte un puesto en mi empresa, si quieres. Es de becario, y puedes ganar mucho. A cambio, tendrás que dejar al joven Bondevik.

-Eso es chantaje. No pienso aceptar un trabajo si tengo que abandonar a quien yo quiero.

-¿No sabes lo que te hizo? Su familia intentó matarte, ¿Por qué crees que tú naufragaste y él no? Él te arrebató el sitio. ¿Por qué crees que no recuerdas nada de antes de naufragar, salvo algunos recuerdos de los amigos que hiciste allí? Tu madre y yo estábamos desolados, y de la pena, tu propia madre se suicidó. ¿Sabes qué es eso, el perder a las dos personas que más quieres? En ese momento tuve ganas de morir yo también, todo se me derrumbó. Tuve que ir a psicólogos, tuve que recibir apoyo psicológico de mucha gente ¿No entiendes lo que es eso? Tuve que iniciar una nueva vida por culpa de ese chico. Y tú perdiste una infancia. No fuiste al colegio, no tuviste amigos con los que relacionarte durante esa época. ¿Y el primer amor? Ese chico te privó de muchas cosas.

-¿Mamá… se suicidó?

-Así es, y todo por su culpa.

-Pero… él me ayudó cuando nos conocimos. Me enseñó muchas cosas. Tarde, pero al menos me ha enseñado muchas cosas que sé ahora. Y él… es la persona a la que quiero, mi primer amor.

-Y encima gay… Tiene guasa.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de las personas gays? Son personas que merecen el mismo respeto que las heterosexuales. No debes decir nada. No tienes que opinar en este asunto.

-Es verdad hijo, perdóname. Pero te debo contar algo ¿Sabes que la familia Bondevik intentó asesinarte?

-No me lo creo.

-¿Has visto a estas personas algunas vez?

-¡Sí! Son mis amigos, son Tino y Berwald ¿Por qué tienes fotos de ellos?- Mathias, sorprendido, empezó a mirar las fotos de ambos.

-¡No son tus amigos! Ellos fueron los que planearon asesinarte. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-¿Cómo? Ellos no me harían eso…

-¿Te acuerdas por qué se hundió el barco? Ellos hicieron el atentado, y se salvaron todos excepto tú, porque ellos y sus jefes deseaban verte muerto ya que tú eras el único heredero de la casa Kǿhler.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Créetelo, ¿Por qué crees si no que recopilaría esa información? Quiero que toda esa gentuza vaya a la cárcel. Aún estás a tiempo de unirte a mí y a tu difunta madre y renunciar a esa gente. Tarde o temprano te traicionarán, yo lo sé ya. Te lo digo porque te quiero- dijo su padre con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Mathias sabía que si su padre lloraba, estaba siendo muy sincero y le dolía. Y se sentía herido. Había sido traicionado por la persona que más lo amaba.

-Papá, no sé porqué, pero te estoy creyendo. Creo que saldré de esa casa. Siento haber desconfiado de ti, papá.

-Haces bien, querido hijo mío.


	12. Adiós, mi amor

**Capítulo 12: Adiós, mi amor:**

Llegó a la casa donde estuvo viviendo con el que era la persona que más amaba y sus guardaespaldas, los que fueron sus amigos. Ya no lo eran. Lo habían traicionado, y aquel que lo traicionaba, no merecía su respeto ni su cariño. Pero Lukas… Él lo amaba, le había dado hasta su amor y virginidad. Aunque a lo mejor solo fingía…

Entró en la casa y vio que no había nadie. Aprovechó para hacer la maleta lo más rápido que pudo, cogiendo sus cosas nada más y en realidad tardó poco. Cogió algo de dinero que tenía guardado y su móvil, y se fue. Huyó hacia la casa de su padre, el cual lo acogió felizmente en la enorme vivienda de la que disponía, que disponía de criadas, mayordomos, un ama de llaves e incluso cocineros. Cómo se notaba que su padre era un hombre adinerado. Se instaló en una enorme habitación que le dejó su padre. Era incluso más grande que en la que se hospedaba cuando naufragó. Disponía de una estantería con numerosos libros, un escritorio con un ordenador, una cama enorme, un armario con muchísima ropa… Vamos, la habitación perfecta. Se acomodó en su cama y se acordó de Lukas, y lo echaba de menos, pero le había traicionado y no quería verle. Y lloró. Nunca lloraba, es más, se le hacía extraño. Pero lloró, y lloró. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Intentó recomponerse, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada y se quedó tumbado en la cama. Tras un largo rato, se secó las lágrimas, fue a su baño privado y se lavó la cara. Se cambió de ropa y se puso un jersey blanco y unos pantalones rojos. Se conectó al ordenador y estuvo viendo las noticias, pero se aburrió y las dejó. Se fue a hablar con su padre, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas.

Y estuvieron hablando. Su padre le contó que su madre había muerto, y que no había podido encontrar a nadie con quien estar. También le contó que había prosperado el negocio y que estaba en la cumbre. A cambio, Mathias le contó cómo había sido su vida en esa isla, cómo se reencontró con Lukas, cómo conoció a Berwald y a Tino y pocas cosas más. Luego Mathias firmó el contrato y empezó a trabajar para su padre.

De mientras, Lukas llegó a casa y descubrió que Mathias se había ido. Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero luego buscó en todos lados y no encontró nada. Tino y Berwald que volvieron también, se quedaron muy sorprendidos, sobre todo cuando Lukas empezó a llorar.

-Maldito imbécil. Lo tratamos bien. No sé a qué ha venido el irse…- pensó en lo del cuaderno, pero no creía que tuviera relación.

-Mierda, lo ha descubierto… O se ha descubierto él… No podemos hacer nada- dijo Tino.

-¿Descubrirse? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Deberíamos habértelo contado antes… Siéntate- los tres se sentaron en el salón- ¿Te acuerdas del atentado el día de tu cumpleaños?

-Claro, como para no olvidarlo ¿Por?

-Hemos estado investigando, y el que dirigió el atentado fue… el padre de Mathias… Te quería ver muerto… Para vengar la muerte de su hijo… Que en realidad no está muerto, pero ahora quiere verte muerto sí o sí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Vengar la muerte de su hijo?

-Remontémonos a hace 14 años, cuando el naufragio del barco en el que fuiste…

-Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente- Lukas, tras recordarlo, se entristeció- Él iba en el mismo barco que yo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?

-Me di cuenta de que su nombre, físico y carácter coincidía. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Es verdad… Bueno, pues él se quedó sin sitio en los botes, porque te lo cedió a ti. Su padre pensó que en realidad tú le hiciste algo a su hijo y corriste para quitarle el sitio. Pero sabemos que no fue así.

De repente, Lukas se empezó a sentir culpable, ¿Y si hubiera sido él el que hubiera desaparecido y no Mathias? A lo mejor no habría descubierto qué es el amor y ahora mismo no estaría sufriendo porque un cierto chico rubio de ojos azules estúpido y demasiado energético se ha ido de casa, engañado por su padre.

Pasaron los meses, y no supieron el uno del otro nada. Mathias se había convertido en un gran hombre de negocios y ya empezó a dirigir la empresa de su padre. Lukas, por su parte, heredó la empresa de su padre y también aprendió a cómo manejarla. Tino y Berwald siguieron respaldando a Lukas y siendo sus guardaespaldas. Muchas veces intentaron asesinar a Lukas, pero nadie pudo hacerle nada. También se convirtió en un gran empresario, y luchaba por el puesto de mejor empresario con Mathias, el padre de Mathias consiguió lo que quería, bueno, al menos en parte: Conseguir lavar el cerebro de su hijo para poder llevar el plan que llevaba en mente.

En realidad, el señor Kǿhler no sentía ningún aprecio hacia su hijo, más que nada, porque no era suyo, sino de su hermano. Y menos aprecio sentía por su mujer. Esa persona a la que tanto había amado, le había traicionado por su hermano. No merecía vivir. Y eso ocurrió. Pero nadie culpó a ese hombre, todo el mundo pensó que murió porque se suicidó bebiendo veneno. Casualmente, su hermano, también murió. Pero todo fue muy casual, nadie noto nada… Solo le hizo falta cloroformo, guantes y un cuchillo para que todo pareciera un suicidio… Y los padres de los Bondevik, esos fueron más complicados, pero al menos se libró de ellos. En fin, solo faltaba quitarse de en medio a "su querido hijito" y su asquerosa ahora ex pareja. ¿Por qué tuvieron que volverse a encontrar y enamorarse? Lo bueno para él es que al menos consiguió que se separaran, estar juntos los volvía fuertes, pero separados… no era lo mismo. Si los quitaba del medio, conseguiría todo lo que siempre había deseado tener: Poder, riqueza… Luego, él impondría sobre la sociedad lo que hacer y decir. Sería fuerte ante cualquiera, y nadie podría hacer nada en su contra. Era el plan perfecto, pero tenía que encargarse de esos dos niños mimados.

Mathias y Lukas, se volvieron más fríos a su modo, utilizando una coraza para que nadie les pudiera hacer daño. Tras el abandono de Mathias y la traición de Lukas, estuvieron llorando horas y horas a espaldas de la gente, para que no pudieran ver sus debilidades. Estuvieron días encerrado sin comer ni nada, pero al final, acabaron intentando superarlo, y convirtiéndose en grandes empresarios. Se prometieron a sí mismos que si volvía a ver al otro, le haría pagar el daño que sintió, que nadie le ayudó a superar.

Ambos, tras el daño que sufrieron, dejaron de amar, se sentir felicidad, y se convirtieron en personas frías y serias, que solo pensaban en trabajo, y nada más que en trabajo. Ambos se independizaron, Mathias de su padre, y Lukas de sus guardaespaldas. Pero, el destino quiso que se volvieran a encontrar…


	13. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 13: Reencuentro.**

Lukas, se iba a mudar a su nueva casa, un piso en un rascacielos en el centro de la ciudad, en la planta 12. Los hombres de la mudanza le ayudaron a colocar las cosas. Estuvo cerca de tres días sin parar de colocar muebles. Cuando terminó de colocarlos, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama y resoplar. Luego, se cambió de ropa y se puso la del trabajo. Cogió el maletín y una carpeta y salió a coger el ascensor. En ese instante, alguien le gritó por la espalda: Disculpe ¿Me espera, por favor? Lukas, al girarse, su cara fue una mezcla de sorpresa y ganas de matar a alguien. Pero sobre todo de dolor.

-Tú…- ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo mismo te pregunto- volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Me he mudado aquí para independizarme ¿Y tú?- dijo Mathias serio.

-Yo igual. Me debes una explicación.

-No te debo nada.

-Sí, me la debes. Al menos me debes explicar por qué te fuiste sin avisar ni nada y no me respondiste al móvil cuando te llamé.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones si no quiero. No te las mereces. Aparta de mi camino- dijo mientras empujaba a Lukas a un lado- Traidor.

-No me ves en casi un año y lo que me dices es traidor. Yo al menos no abandono a la gente porque sí- dijo Lukas con su frialdad habitual.

-No quiero saber nada de ti. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo Lukas.

Ambos bajaron y cada uno se fue por un lado diferente. A las diez de la noche, tras terminar el papeleo, y por casualidad del destino, volvieron a encontrarse en el ascensor, pero esta vez ni se dirigieron la palabra. Para colmo, uno vivía al lado del otro. Lukas, harto, no pudo esperar y se presentó en la casa de Mathias. Aporreó la puerta y Mathias al abrir, al principio se sorprendió, pero después se puso serio.

-Déjame.

-No, espera. Tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras sujetaba la puerta.

-No.

-¡He dicho que tenemos que hablar!- tras este grito, Mathias lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, lo arrastró hacia el interior de su casa, cerró la puerta y lo aprisionó contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres, maldito traidor?

-Saber porqué me llamas traidor.

-Como si no lo supieras ya…

-Si lo supiera ya, no te habría preguntado, maldito estúpido.

-Vaya, ¿Así que empezamos con la chulería, no?- dijo Mathias acercándose a la cara del menor- parece que voy a tener que enseñarte a respetarme…- dijo mientras se acercaba a besarlo de manera tortuosa.

-Ni… se… te… ocurra- dijo mientras intentaba apartar a Mathias como podía, intentando arañarle y golpearle, pero Mathias era más fuerte que él. Lo cogió de la cintura y lo besó. De repente, Lukas empezó a llorar- ¿Estás contento? Enhorabuena, ya has hecho que me sienta usado, que me sienta una puta… Que mi armadura se desmoronase, que me de asco a mí mismo por dejarme ser utilizado. Enhorabuena- y empezó a llorar. Mathias, se sintió en ese instante mal. Cogió de la muñeca a Lukas y lo sentó. Tienes 5 minutos para hablar. Luego vete.

-No sé porqué te fuiste de casa. ¿Me lo explicas? Yo no te trataba mal ¿Por qué lo de traidor?

-Me intentaste asesinar, por eso. Tus guardaespaldas y tú sois unos traidores. Nunca me habéis querido, por eso me intentasteis asesinar. Nunca me has amado, lo único por lo que te acercaste a mí era para quitarme de en medio.

-Sigues tan estúpido como siempre- dijo con frialdad- Me abandonas, me llevo llorando meses y meses, te busco, te dejo llamadas y me desvivo por ti. Ahora te encuentro, quiero que me expliques algo que no entiendo, y me llamas traidor. No lo entiendo… ¿Me puedes explicar cómo has cambiado de opinión? O a lo mejor es que nunca sentiste algo por mí.

-Y tú ahora eres un debilucho que no sabe otra cosa que llorar ¿Dónde está el futuro empresario que era frío que ponía cara de asco cuando era cursi y que nunca decía sus sentimientos? El de ahora da pena…- dice riéndose de manera repugnante. Esto le sentó mal a Lukas, y le abofeteó.

-¿Qué te crees?- Dice con la cabeza gacha- ¿Te crees que porque nos hayamos distanciado durante unos meses por no se sabe qué mierda te dijeron de mí, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a reírte de mí? Eres un cabrón...- sale de la casa de Mathias, metiendo un portazo y yéndose para su casa.

-Lukas…- De repente, una luz se enciende en la cabeza de Mathias. Se da cuenta de que ha hecho daño a Lukas, y no sabe qué hacer. Lo raro es que viniera a buscarlo. Si lo odiara, habría dejado que se fuera. Además, ya había conseguido lo que quería, que era ser empresario, y él no parecía querer quitarse a nadie de en medio. Se había dado cuenta, pero también había dos cosas que le impedían ver con claridad. La primera, el orgullo, y lo segundo, lo que dijo su padre. Pero tenía que disculparse por lo que dijo.

Salió corriendo a la puerta de Lukas, llamó veces y veces, pero no le abrió la puerta. Lukas se negaba en rotundo a abrirle la puerta. Al no poder hacer que Lukas le abriera, volvió a su apartamento, y estuvo pensando en qué podía hacer para que Lukas lo perdonara.

El día siguiente, fue a una floristería, le compró un ramo de flores, y cuando llegó a su casa, dejó la puerta abierta, dejó las flores en el pomo de afuera puestas, llamó al timbre y se metió corriendo a su casa, para que Lukas no lo viera. Cuando Lukas abrió la puerta, vio el ramo de flores en la puerta y lo revisó primero por si había alguna bomba o algo, pero no había nada. Bueno, sí, había una nota, que decía "Perdóname por lo de ayer. Mathias". Resopló, eran unas flores muy bonitas pero estaba cabreado con él. Puso las flores en un jarrón con agua y escribió en la nota: "No". Luego, se la pasó por debajo de la puerta. Se metió corriendo en su casa, cerrando la puerta y empezó a llorar. Mathias leyó la respuesta de Lukas y al principio se enfadó, pero luego aceptó que era cierto que él se portó muy mal con Lukas, y que debía investigar más sobre el caso. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, él seguía amando a Lukas. Pero también se preguntaba si lo que decía su padre era cierto. Por eso, contrató un detective, que investigara a Lukas Bondevik y a su padre. Al mismo tiempo siguió persuadiendo a Lukas para volver a hablar. Lukas simplemente rechazaba a Mathias todo lo que podía. Un día, Lukas iba a coger el ascensor para bajar y Mathias salió corriendo detrás de él. Lukas intentaba darle al botón lo más rápido posible para que Mathias no lo alcanzase.

-"Mierda, maldito ascensor, sé más rápido"- pensaba Lukas.

-"Por favor, ascensor, quédate parado…"- pensaba Mathias.

El destino quiso hacer caso a Mathias, y llegó al ascensor a tiempo, consiguiendo meterse, y cuando vio que Lukas quería escapar, lo agarró de un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Esta vez no escaparás.

-No te pienso hacer caso. Suéltame…- dijo mientras daba manotazos a Mathias para que lo soltara- no quiero que me vean contigo, déjame.

-Aquí no nos puede ver nadie, no hay cámaras.

-Pero cualquiera puede entrar, y no quiero escucharte, Mathias…- de repente, el ascensor dio un parón…

-¿Qué narices ha sido eso?

-No puede ser… No, mierda mierda, no puede ser. De todas las personas con las que me puedo quedar encerrado y tiene que ser contigo.

-¿Nos hemos quedado encerrados en el ascensor?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Auxilio, nos hemos quedado encerrados!- Gritaba y gritaba, pero nadie los oía- Mierda- Se giró y cogió su móvil- Nada… Me cago en todo- estaba frustrado, puesto que no le gustaba quedarse encerrado en ningún lado, y menos aún con alguien a quien no quería ver.

-Lukas… Necesitamos hablar sí o sí. Antes de nada, quería disculparme por lo que te dije, no debí hacerlo… Ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros, y quiero que me escuches- Lo coge de la muñeca y lo coloca de manera que su espalda pegada a la puerta cerrada del ascensor y cara con cara- Yo… no sé qué voy a hacer…

-Soltarme, por favor…

-No. Antes de nada escúchame… ¿Qué fue de nosotros? ¿Por qué todo acabó así?

-Es tu culpa… Tú fuiste quien me abandonaste…

-Pero… tú fuiste quien ordenó a matar a mi familia… Intentaste seducirme ¿Verdad? ¿Quisiste matarme a mí también, no? Querías ser el mejor empresario…

-¿Quién te crees para acusarme de algo que no he hecho? Yo ni siquiera conocía a tus padres, ¿Por qué los iba a matar? Te recuerdo que aunque fuera igual de frío que ahora, no significa que no pudiera sentir…- murmura- ¿Además, qué sabes tú de mis sueños? Mi sueño no es ser empresario, nunca quise ser empresario, yo siempre quise haber estudiado literatura… Nunca te paraste a preguntarme, ni siquiera antes de irte… ¿Cuál es tu versión Lukas? Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar. Ni siquiera me dejaste decir lo que estaba sintiendo… - Su voz se reduce, y agacha la cabeza. Intenta no llorar, pero pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Lukas…- lo abraza- Yo… no sé qué decir… Perdón… Es cierto que debí preguntártelo. La ira me cegó… Me contaron muchas cosas y me las creí… Deberías contarme todo lo que ocurrió…

-Mathias… Yo… oí al principio que te tocó otro barco… Pero luego, cuando llegué a casa, me contaron que tú me cediste el sitio… Yo… lo pasé mal… Estuve mucho tiempo sin hacer amigos… La gente que se acercaba a mí era por interés, y tú eras diferente… Pero cuando te perdí, lo pasé mal. Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, así que Tino y Berwald nos criaron a mi hermano y a mí. Vaya, creo que no llegaste a conocer a mi hermano ya más mayor, cuando lo viste era un bebé…- sonrisa melancólica- Si te cuento una cosa, no me odies más de lo que ya lo haces… el día de mi cumpleaños, se celebró una fiesta en un yate, y yo no tenía ganas de ir. Hubo un atentado. Gente que trabajaba para nosotros estuvo investigando e investigando… Y encontraron al culpable… era tu padre. No sé si me creerás, al fin y al cabo es tu padre. A mi hermano se lo llevaron a Asia, y a mí, me llevaron a esa isla… sí, la isla donde te conocí. Por culpa de un estúpido enfrentamiento, por poco, tanto tú como yo, morimos… yo no quiero eso… Es cierto que mi familia no es la mejor del mundo, es más, mira como están ahora…- recordando que sus padres estaban muertos- y mi hermano, vive en la otra punta del mundo.

-Pero… mi padre dijo que tú fuiste el culpable de que mi madre se suicidara… Yo a mi madre la quería mucho…

-Mathias, el suicidio lo comete uno solo, y yo no conocía a tu madre. Estoy solo, puedes hacer lo que quieras contra mí, puedes enviar a que alguien me mate, puedes matarme incluso con tus propias manos, puedes hundir mi empresa… Pero te haré saber que tu padre hizo que mi familia se fragmentara, y haré que page por ello… Y luego me iré. No me volverás a ver, si no quieres, si quieres, puedes pagar tu rabia contra mí antes de que me vaya, al fin y al cabo, tú, también estarás solo como yo…- entonces, Lukas empezó a llorar, no pudiendo parar… Morir, sería una buena manera de pagar todo el daño hecho… Yo no quise nacer en una familia rica… Yo quise ser un profesor que enseña literatura, yo quise poder tener una familia, aunque fuera extraña, pero ser feliz. Yo no quise que nadie muriera…

Entonces, Mathias lo besó. Fue un beso dulce, inesperado. Era un beso de cariño y ternura…

-Nadie más morirá… Desde el momento en el que nos peleamos, empecé a dudar de todo… Y contraté un detective… He encontrado algo extraño en un caso de mi padre… y coincide con todo lo que tú dices… Quería saber si estabas dispuesto a decirme la verdad o a mentirme… Me alegro que hayas escogido la verdad… Sé que soy un descerebrado y tengo la cabeza en las nubes, pero creo que esto se resolverá… Necesito investigar un poco más…- le besa en la frente- y todo volverá a estar bien… Pero durante este tiempo, vamos a hacer como si no supiéramos el uno del otro, aunque hablemos todos los días. Solo para no levantar las sospechas. Quiero terminar de investigar algo… Por cierto, deberíamos seguir gritando para ver si nos oyen y nos sacan de aquí.

-E-es verdad…- Ambos se pusieron a gritar, y al cabo de media hora, la gente oyó los gritos y consiguieron bajarlos. Cada uno se fue a trabajar y siguieron comunicándose por mensajes de móvil y de correo electrónico. Mathias empezaba ya a descubrir la verdad de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…


	14. ¿Volvemos a ser?

**Capítulo 14: ¿Volvemos a ser…?**

Mathias y Lukas seguían viéndose a escondidas del padre del danés y de los guardaespaldas del noruego, cuando no tenían más trabajo que hacer o se cogían días libres. Solían ir con gafas de sol, bufandas y sombreros, que no fueran muy extravagantes, si querían quedar para salir a algún lado, como al cine, o ir a cenar, siempre pidiendo habitaciones o salas privadas. Pero aquella vez decidieron quedar en la casa de Mathias.

-¿Hago bien estando aquí? ¿Nadie vendrá a tu casa? ¿Ni tu padre de visita?- Preguntó Lukas un poco incómodo, por la última vez que estuvo en la casa de este.

-Claro que sí. Te he invitado yo, y si viene mi padre siempre te puedes esconder en mi habitación.- Lo abraza- ¿Sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a hacer esto?

-Mathias, no te pongas tan cariñoso…- Lo intenta empujar un poco, pero el danés sigue siendo muy fuerte y sigue abrazándolo.

-Lukas… ¿Podemos hacerlo?

-Hacer ¿El qué?- Lukas intentaba no darle doble sentido, pero por desgracia, hizo lo contrario.

-Vamos Lukas, ambos sabemos a lo que nos referimos…-dijo susurrándole en el oído mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de Lukas y metiéndola dentro de la camisa, para acariciar la espalda de Lukas, lo cual le causó un respingo al noruego.

-No… no sé…- dijo intentando guardar la compostura Lukas.

-Lukas, te haré sentir placer… lo prometo…- dijo besando a Lukas, para que al poco rato, introdujera su lengua en la cavidad bucal del más bajo.

-Ngh… No…

-Lukas, lo estás deseando… Además, tu cuerpo está reaccionando como si quisiera más y más… Se me ha ocurrido una idea…- Carga a Lukas como a un saco de patatas y lo coloca en la cama- ¿Te acuerdas de este cuadernito?- Lukas, al verlo, enrojeció como un tomate. Era el cuaderno que hace tiempo le había arrebatado Mathias. Las fantasías sexuales de Lukas- Pues haré esto- pasó las hojas de manera rápida con un solo dedo- y en la que pare, es lo que haremos- dijo con sonrisa pícara- ¿Qué saldrá?- en un momento paró- míralo.

Había salido sadomasoquismo. En realidad solo lo puse por curiosidad, pero en realidad, me avergonzaba un poco la idea de hacerlo de esa manera. Mathias, sacó de un cajón unas esposas y ató a Lukas al cabecero de la cama. Salió corriendo, y a los pocos segundos volvió con más cosas. Lukas al tener las manos atadas, no pudo moverse ni defenderse. Al poco rato, Lukas ya se encontraba con los ojos tapados con una cinta, un collar de cuero en el cuello, y pinzas en los pezones. Antes de colocarle la mordaza, le abrió la boca con el pulgar y le vertió un líquido en la boca, y después se la colocó.

-Traga…- dijo Mathias excitado.

-¿Qué es…?

-Averígualo… - El danés, empezó a morderle el cuello al noruego, y luego, lo besaba y lamía. Se dirigió a su oído y le dijo- Vaya… parece que te estás excitando…- y tras esto, le mordió el lóbulo, arrancando un gemido del menor. Cogió una pequeña navaja e hizo una pequeña raja en el delgado torso de Lukas, y este, dio un chillido de dolor.

-¿Qué coño has hecho? Duele…- Lukas se retorcía de dolor, y luego gimió cuando notó la cálida lengua de Mathias lamiendo la herida. Luego, hizo otras heridas más y repitió el proceso.

Sus manos fueron directas a las pinzas, y empezó a tirar de ellas. Después de jugar con ellas un rato, las quitó y lamió los enrojecidos pezones. Mathias podía ir que, aún con la mordaza, Lukas gemía. Mathias deseaba escuchar los gemidos de Lukas con claridad, así que le quitó la mordaza. Cuando se la quitó, Mathias se lanzó a su boca y jugaron con sus lenguas. Cuando se separó, se fue directo hacia el miembro de Lukas. Lo primero que hizo fue lamer y morder la punta, luego los lados, y por último, la introdujo del todo mientras masajeaba los testículos.

-Ah… Maldito seas… Ngh…- Lukas se retorcía de placer. Al rato, empezó a notarlo- Mathias… Me… me vengo…- Mathias lo dejó en la boca- Escúpelo imbécil...

Mathias colocó las piernas de Lukas en sus hombros, y escupió toda la semilla del noruego en la entrada de este. Luego, introdujo su lengua para agrandar el agujero, y por último, sus dedos. Entonces, Mathias introdujo su miembro de golpe. Lukas, al sentir ese contacto, arqueó su espalda y dio un grito de dolor. Mathias estuvo quieto durante un rato, y cuando vio que Lukas movía sus caderas, empezó a embestirlo. Lukas, al principio, intentaba aguantar sus gemidos, pero se sentía tan bien, que empezó a dejarlos escapar, hasta llegar a pedir más y más. Al final, Mathias la introdujo entera y se vino dentro del menor, y Lukas en medio de los dos. Mathias desató a Lukas para que dejara que descansara.

-Maldito hijo de… cuando me pueda mover, te mataré…

-Inténtalo…- dijo mientras lo besaba.

-Idiota…- Se giró y se durmió.

-Te quiero- Susurró y lo abrazó por detrás, y al poco rato, se quedó dormido.


	15. Happy end

**Capítulo 15: No puede ser…**

Mathias se pidió unos días libres, y se reunió con el detective privado.

-¿Y bien, qué ha encontrado?

-Bueno, pues verá, señor Kǿhler, estuve investigando lo que me pidió, y he encontrado el expediente de cómo murió su madre y su tío. Aunque, antes de que lo vea, desearía afirmarle algo importante sobre esta investigación. Usted no es hijo biológico del señor Kǿhler, sino es hijo de su tío, del otro señor Kǿhler. Ahora puede ver los expedientes.

-A ver… Aquí dice que mi madre murió envenenada… pero… mi padre dice que se suicidó.

-El expediente dice que ella se tomó el veneno, pero es extraño, aunque estuviera afectada por la muerte de su hijo, no era capaz de suicidarse, cuando sabía que aún había probabilidades de que estuvieras vivo. Una madre nota cuando su hijo está vivo y cuando está muerto. Además, lo más extraño es que, a los dos meses se "suicidara" tu padre. Mathias, una pregunta ¿De verdad le cediste el sitio a Bondevik en ese barco?

-No sé cómo explicarlo. Le cedí mi sitio porque allí estaba toda la familia Bondevik, su padre, su madre y su hermano. Y le dejé mi sitio para ponerme yo con mi familia, no quería que él estuviera solo. Pero cuando iba a ir con mis padres, alguien me agarró y me empujó hacia detrás. Y ya… no recuerdo más. Solo recuerdo encontrarme tirado en medio de una playa.

-Qué casualidad, primero desapareces tú, después tu madre, y después tu verdadero padre. Por cierto ¿Por qué tu padre te ocultó que no eres su hijo?

-No lo sé… Estoy asombrado aún. Mi padre y yo nos parecemos mucho… Digo, mi tío y yo… No sé cómo decirlo ahora… Mi padre es mi tío y mi tío es mi padre. Estoy… no sé, todo se desmorona… y sí… ¿Mi tío me quería que no supiera eso para que… pudiera asesinar cómodamente a mis padres y a mí? Por eso quería alejarme de Lukas- susurró.

-Además, he estado investigando, y hubo un dato que se escondió. Tu padre no se suicidó, fue asesinado, puesto que la persona que lo hizo usó cloroformo.

-Y usted ¿Cómo ha averiguado todo eso?- Preguntó Mathias atónito.

-Secreto profesional. No puedo desvelar nada.

-¿Es policía?

-Tal vez. Pero ahora, lo más importante, debe conseguir que su "padre" confiese su asesinato. Así podrás encerrarlo. Necesitas pruebas.

-Está bien. Gracias por toda la información. Aquí tiene el dinero- dijo dándole un sobre de dinero- Hasta luego.

Mathias se dirigió hacia su empresa, instaló cámaras escondidas, una grabadora para grabar qué ocurriría con su padre, y un antibalas por si ocurría algo. Y antes de ello, contactó con Lukas, con quien tuvo una pequeña charla.

-¿Mathias? ¿Qué quieres ahora? Estoy ocupado.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, luego te explico el porqué. Necesito que me envíes a Tino y a Berwald a mi oficina y que se hagan pasar por gente que trabaja en mi oficina y lleven ropa que les haga pasar desapercibidos ante los ojos de mi padre. Luego te lo compensaré. Te quiero.

-Agh, está bien, los llamaré.

Al poco rato se presentaron Tino y Berwald, el finés con una peluca pelicastaña y con gafas de ver, y con un traje, y el mayor con lentillas y el pelo peinado con una raya al lado. Lo primero que hizo Berwald cuando se acercó a Mathias fue meterle una bofetada.

-Ber, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Tino asombrado y un poco cabreado.

-Por abandonar a Lukas.

-Sí, me lo merezco. Pero maldita sea, ¿Podrías haberme dado más flojo?

-No- respondió el sueco.

-Bueno, este es el plan, os vais a hacer pasar por dos trabajadores míos, y vais a llevar unos transmisores para oír todo lo que ocurra en mi despacho, y cuando apriete el botón de emergencia, vuestro transmisor pitará, y tendréis que salir corriendo hasta aquí y amenazarlo ¿Os parece una buena idea?

-Vaya, para ser como eras de alocado y no ser un gran estratega, es una buena idea.

-Bueno, colocaros donde os diré, y llamaré a mi padre. Hasta luego.

Llamó a su padre por teléfono, para tener una reunión con él. Preparó todo para la escena, se sentó en el sillón de su despacho, mientras miraba el papeleo. Al poco rato, su padre se presentó allí.

-Hola querido hijo ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Hijo? ¿Me llamas a mí hijo?

-Claro, yo soy tu padre. ¿Por qué no iba a llamarte hijo?

-A mí si acaso, señor Kǿhler. No tienes el derecho a llamarme hijo cuando mataste a mi madre y a mi verdadero padre. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Te fastidiaría algún plan?

-¿Hasta qué sabes?- preguntó el "padre" de Mathias poniéndose serio.

-Sé que tú no eres mi verdadero padre, y que es mucha casualidad que los dos se intentaran "suicidar" y que casualmente, con mi madre fuera veneno, y mi padre, aparte de un cuchillo, cloroformo ¿Me equivoco?

-Niñato insolente… Podrías haberte callado, podrías haber siguiendo fingiendo que no sabías nada. Yo amaba a tu madre… Pero mi maldito hermano se tuvo que meter por medio, y si yo no la tenía, el tampoco la tendría. Sí, la maté- dijo el padre de Mathias fuera de control riendo de manera diabólica, mientras su mirada se encontraba un poco ida- te tuviste que meter por medio. Tu madre decía "No abortaré". Y tuviste que nacer, maldito niñato. Si hubieras muerto allí en ese barco, podría haber conseguido tu empresa, y sería feliz, pero no, el maldito Bondevik estaba metido también de por medio. Y me lo intenté quitar de por medio, aunque solo quité a sus padres de en medio, qué fastidio. Pero bueno, siempre puedo eliminar ahora a alguien, qué podría decir… Ya sé, defensa propia, te volviste loco, y me intentaste golpear, en un momento sacaste una pistola y te la pude arrebatar, y sin querer, por el pánico, te disparé. Una historia preciosa ¿No te parece?- dijo el padre levantando la pistola y apuntando a Mathias. Este, ya había pulsado el botón de emergencia.

-Sí, una historia preciosa, qué lástima que no se pueda cumplir- dijo Tino. La pareja de guardaespaldas apareció con las armas levantadas- Deja el arma en el suelo si no quieres salir herido.

-¿Cómo…?- Preguntó el padre del danés- Mierda, debí descubrir que no eras tan tonto como pensé. Si hubiera contratado un espía… Me da igual ya, sabía que tarde o temprano me pillarían- dijo riendo como un loco- Bueno, recuerda, cuando salga de la cárcel, morirás a mis manos.

-Si es que sale- dijo Berwald esposando al padre de Mathias y llamando a la policía.

Berwald y Tino llamaron a la policía y declararon todo lo que ocurrió, y mientras que se lo llevaba la policía, Lukas llegó al lugar y fue a donde estaba Mathias.

-Mathias…- Lukas, se quedó un poco quieto y tuvo ganas de llorar, y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

-Lukas, todo se resolvió como te dije- se abrazaron- te quiero… Y estoy hasta las narices de este trabajo, huyamos de aquí.

-Mathias… yo… te quiero también, huyamos lejos de todo esto, sí.

Al final, todo se resolvió como quisieron, Berwald y Tino se casaron a los meses, y después de la boda, huyeron a una nueva vida. Lukas, estudió literatura nórdica y se hizo profesor, y Mathias, profesor de económicas, en una pequeña ciudad. No tenían tantos lujos como cuando eran empresarios, pero al menos podían vivir tranquilos y felices una vida sin muchas preocupaciones.


End file.
